My Best Friend's Wedding
by FlorGon
Summary: *Complete* Japril story after 14x24. April is going to a weeding she didn't want to go and she's going without her plus one. How did she ended up like that?
1. Ch 1 – Taking off

**Ch. 1 – Taking off**

"_The usual hero adventure begins with someone from whom something has been taken, or who feels there is something lacking in the normal experience available or permitted to the members of society. The person then takes off on a series of adventures beyond the ordinary, either to recover what has been lost or to discover some life-giving elixir. It's usually a cycle, a coming and a returning."_

― _Joseph Campbell_

"I shouldn't have bought that ticket!" April thought as she was running to gate. What was she thinking? It wasn't a good idea at all.

"Was that flight 2703 to Mexico?" April asked the airport employee as she watched a plane taking off.

"Yes. Was that your flight?"

"Yeah. It was" April said feeling nauseous.

"I'm sorry you lost it," the employee told her but April was already going for a seat. She let herself fall into the chair. She checked on her phone when the next flight was leaving and she bought herself another ticket. As soon as she had the check-in done, she received a call from Arizona.

"Hi Arizona," April said.

"You're not on the plane. I knew it. Was it you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Was it me what?"

"The surgeon that saved the leg of a man that had fallen down a hole in the street. That's you, right?" Arizona asked.

"I didn't save anyone's leg, that's up to the ortho surgeon who gets the case," April answered.

"She saved it. She was one of the residents trained by Callie. She sent Callie the case file."

"That doesn't explain how you know it was me, the surgeon on the field," April asked, wondering how Arizona knew.

"The paramedics told her the story and it sounded like something you would do. Going the extra mile. But being honest, I knew because they said it was a pity that you weren't practicing surgery anymore."

That last bit hurt April really deeply. Being recognized for not practicing anymore, for quitting her job, wasn't at all what she expected when she started studying Medicine. That was never how she wanted to be remembered. Quitting made her feel like a failure. She had chosen that wasn't gonna be her future anymore. She was to follow her call.

"I just hope that once I get out the airplane, you'll be waiting for me with Tequila. I had picked my poison this time."

"Great! I'll have tequila, Champagne and Pinot Noir. Just in case!"

"That sounds like a plan".

"Love ya! See you soon. And please, just stop putting yourself in danger, ok?"

"Ok. See ya", April said, feeling kind of bad, because she wasn't sharing everything with Arizona.

When April hung the phone, an old lady sitting next to her started a conversation with her.

"So, are you travelling for business or pleasure?" she asked her.

"I'm… definitely not work. I'm going to a wedding. What about you?" April asked.

"Definitely not a wedding. I don't think my grandson is going to marry any time soon. Are you married?"

April looked at her left hand where it used to be a ring and she decided to avoid the lady's question.

"I'm not marrying. I'm going to my best friend's wedding."

"I married my best friend, the love of my life. I met him at Mexico. Maybe you can meet the love of your life there," the lady said.

"I think I'm pass that," April said.

"Well, you never know. As long as you're alive, anything can happen. You don't get to know what you're going to lose and neither what you're going to gain."

"You're a wise lady. I'm taking your advice."

"I know you don't need to hear it from me. I can see it in your eyes. Death doesn't scare you. Life, on the other hand, you know it can make you suffer, without any warning, without any cause, without any criteria. And that's inevitable, there's nothing you can do to earn a life without sufferings in this earth. I know you wanna fight it, I know you feel that isn't right. You have to surrender because you still have it in you, the capability to be happy. No one can take that away from you. So stop fighting against life, you can't win. You need to start making it worthy. Now that's some advice," the lady said smiling at April, who was stunned looking at her.

"Nana, are you bothering this lady?" a man getting closer asked.

"Diego, you're embarrassing me", the lady said.

"There's no way she could be bothering me. You have a lovely grandma," April said.

Before April could actually check the time, the boarding to her flight started. April's seat was next to Diego and his grandma.

"Why are you going to Mexico? Can I ask?" April asked Diego.

"She wants it to end where it started," Diego told her while Alma, his grandma was sleeping.

And although that phrase hit her hard, she asked "What that's supposed to mean?"

"She is going back to the place where she was born, where she felt in love, where my mother was born and where she lost her best friend, the love of her life and her daughter."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know", April said.

"How could you had known?"

"I couldn't" April answered. But she was thinking how the old lady recognized in her what she had been trough and she felt she should have been able to do the same.

"You didn't sound sure. What did she tell you?"

"She told me she married her best friend and she told me, I don't know how to say it. She told me what she saw in my eyes."

"Was she right?"

"Yeah, she saw right through me."

"I don't know how she does it. She's quite special."

"Don't say that. I have told you more than once that there's nothing extraordinary about me. You just need to hear the silence and all the answers will come," Alma said.

"You don't have to answer me but… do you believe in God?" April asked.

"Well, I feel that returning to Mexico, is my way to return to him, you know? When I left my country, I was trying to leave so many things behind. I was angry with him and tried to live my life as if I could ignore his presence. I had been in good terms with him, until I lost my best friend and our kid. Seeing his presence in everything that was good was easy. But seeing him in the bad, that was something I couldn't do, so I stopped believing."

"But you do now?" April asked.

"Yes. Life has taught me not to see everything in terms of good and bad, and then it was easy. I saw he has always been there, no matter how bad the situation used to feel like. When you change, your world changes too," Alma said smiling but it was more than smile. Somehow, it seemed like she was smiling not only with her face, but also with her soul.

"Thank you for opening up with me. I'm sorry we woke you up. You should go back to sleep," April said.

"It's ok, honey. I'll have time to rest," Alma said.

The plane landed and they went to get their luggage. Once they took the luggage from the carousel, Diego and April went to Alma. April knew it as soon as she saw her. She had a pleasing smile on her face and her eyes were closed. She was gone. Diego took her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry for your lost", April said.

"It's ok. She was expecting this to happen. She had cancer. She wanted her journey to end here, you know. Exactly where it started. That's your friend?" Diego asked April.

April turned around and saw Arizona waving at her.

"I think you need to go. Have a nice life, April," Diego said-

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? I can stay if you need me", April told Diego.

"Don't worry. Thank you for being here in her last moments. I can take care of myself. See you around and make it worthy."

April said goodbye to Diego and ran to hug Arizona.

"I missed you like hell," April said.

"I missed you too. So are you gonna tell me what you're doing here alone?"

"Do you have my poison?"

"Of course. Let's get to the hotel."

"I can't wait to see Harriet."

On the way to the hotel, they started catching up.

After arriving to her hotel, April left her things in her room, a room that was supposed to be for two. April jumped into her bed and smiled. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but she had no regrets. What was she going to say when asked about Matthew?

Arizona was going with her to find Harriet. On the way, April found many familiar faces. She was glad to see them but it stressed her having to answer questions about her and her husband who was missing. She thought it was a mistake not to have drunk her poison yet.

Harriet let go of her toys when she saw April standing there and she went to her with her arms wide open. April picked her up and hugged her. Harriet was the only person in the world that could make her feel at home.

Jackson and Maggie came to greet April.

"Hi, guys! Congratulations!" April said.

"Thank you for coming" Jackson said.

"There's no way I'd miss it. You've been always there for me," April said looking at Jackson. He was looking so good. The Caribbean sun looked good on him, while her skin was probably going to turn red as her hair.

"Where's Matthew?" Maggie asked.

Of course, someone had to ask her about Matthew…


	2. Ch 2 – Hijacking

**Ch. 2 – Hijacking**

"_With that fear of being punished and that fear of not getting the reward, we start pretending to be what we are not, just to please others, just to be good enough for someone else. We try to please Mom and Dad, we try to please the teachers at school, we try to please the church, and so we start acting. We pretend to be what we are not because we are afraid of being rejected. The fear of being rejected becomes the fear of not being good enough. Eventually we become someone that we are not. We become a copy of Mamma's beliefs, Daddy's beliefs, society's beliefs, and religion's beliefs."_

― _Miguel Ruiz_

"Matthew is most likely on Seattle," April answered.

"Is he coming later?" Maggie asked.

"He isn't coming," April answered.

"You confirmed for you and your plus one. Why would you do that if he isn't coming?" Maggie asked.

This conversation was more tiresome for April than travelling from Seattle to this hotel. April was rolling her eyes, thinking how to answer Maggie's question when she was saved by the bell.

"April" someone shouted.

As April turned over she saw the person calling her.

"Diego?" April said and went to hug him.

"Please, follow me" April whispered into Diego's ear.

"Everyone, this is Diego, my plus one," April said shocking everyone in the room. The most shocked one being Maggie.

April approached to Jackson and asked him "Can I have Harriet until dinner? I've missed her."

"Can you have her after dinner? We are taking photos for the wedding album," Maggie answered for Jackson.

April was about to get angry, but she decided she was just tired and it wasn't worthy. She gave Arizona a look and Arizona understood it in the moment.

"See you guys later, then," April said going for Diego and leaving the room. Arizona followed her.

"I'm sorry my friend was so rude. I'm Arizona. Nice to meet you, Diego!" Arizona said.

"I'm sorry, Diego! I was having a bad time when you arrived. What are you doing here?" April asked.

"I'm staying here," Diego said.

"Great! I'm sorry about the lie. You don't have to follow it anymore. It was silly of me. I'm glad your Nana didn't see this in my eyes. I'm ashamed," April said.

"Don't worry! I'm no one to judge you. I hope you enjoy yourself here!" Diego said.

"Thanks. See ya!" April said before leaving with Arizona.

"We're going for some poison, right?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, please!" April said.

"Are you gonna explain me what was this about?" Arizona asked.

"Once I have drunk some tequila, I'll tell you anything!" April said smiling at her.

…

After April left with Diego, Maggie took Jackson to their room.

"We need to talk," Maggie said with a fake smile on her face.

Once they were in their room, Jackson asked "What happened?"

"Exactly, that is what I wanna know. What the hell was that?" Maggie asked Jackson.

"I don't know," Jackson answered.

"Do you know him?" Maggie asked all nervous.

"I haven't seen that man before," Jackson said.

"I don't want that man on my wedding, I don't care whose plus one he is," Maggie said.

Jackson thought Maggie was being over the top. Maybe he was just glad he didn't have to see Matthew again. That man whose name he didn't remember, didn't mean anything to him. He didn't know who he was to April, but at least it wasn't her husband. He wasn't worried about him, but April on the other hand, worried him. She was being cold with him, just as when she was going through her crisis of faith.

"I'll talk to April. I'm worried about her but I can't tell her that she can't bring her friend for no reason," Jackson said.

"How could you possibly know that he is her friend? You just told me you didn't know him. As far as you know, he could have Matthew kidnapped somewhere and he could be threating April," Maggie said freaking out.

"Are these wedding day nerves? Don't worry, I promise I'll find out who this man is," Jackson said hugging Maggie. Jackson was trying to comfort Maggie, but without knowing, he was making her more anxious. He finding out the identity of that man wasn't at all what Maggie wanted.

…

After having their first shot of Tequila in April's room, Arizona asked "Why didn't you tell them you and Matthew are divorcing?"

"This is a wedding. It doesn't feel right to talk about divorce and mistakes here," April answered.

"Jackson is your friend. He'd wanna know," Arizona said.

"This is supposed to be about him and Maggie, not about me divorcing. I came here to see my friend getting married and being happy. I don't want him to look at me with pity in his eyes. I couldn't take it," April said.

"You're not treating him as your friend. You're treating him as your ex. You don't want to admit to him that your marriage failed once again, while he's being all happy" Arizona said.

"That sounds horrible. I don't want him to worry about me when he should be focusing on his happiness," April said.

"Well, you don't care that I worry about you when I should be focusing on my happiness, do you?" Arizona asked while pouring more tequila into their cups.

"It's different."

"Why? Because I'm not marrying Callie tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

"Because we weren't married. Ok. You're right. I'm treating him as my ex, cause he is my ex. But not because I'm miserable while he's happy, you know, right?" April asked while pouring more tequila.

"I know but I wanna hear it from you," Arizona said as she was lying next to her. April looked at her while taking her hand.

"All this time passed and even though I tried, I still don't want a new normal," April said with teary eyes and Arizona hugged her.

"What are you gonna do?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna attend his wedding and be there for him, like he was there for me every time," April said.

"We can stay here tomorrow. No one will notice," Arizona said.

"Maggie will notice we and my plus one aren't there," April said and both of them laughed.

"But seriously, won't you tell him before it's too late?" Arizona asked.

"Tell him what? That I want to turn time back. I don't want that. I can't do that," April said.

"Tell him that you love him," Arizona said and April started laughing.

"I can't tell him that, not unless I learn how to travel back in time to an actual version of Jackson that I actually love. I don't love him. I love someone who doesn't exist anymore. And that kind of make it worst. I don't recognize him and that makes me wonder if I had always made him miserable, you know? I know it was hard for both of us after Samuel but I start wondering, what about before? Was he ever himself with me or was he always pretending to be this version of himself I could love? And how did I not see it?" April said.

"Why would you think that? He was himself with you. I've never seen him happier than when he married you," Arizona said.

"No, think about it. He didn't believe in marriage and yet he married me, because he knew it was something important for me. We didn't fit together so he tried so hard to be someone he was not. I remember the man I used to worship, he'd do the laundry for me, he'd buy me fortune cookies, he'd eat fries with me in the car, he'd marry me in the simplest wedding, he'd built me a rocking chair and he'd give his money to an O.I. Foundation without even telling me. This person, the one who bought a yacht and a batmobile, the person who is marrying his stepsister in the beach, having a big ceremony and all-around Europe honeymoon, I can only wish him happiness. The best thing he can do is marry Maggie and I need to be there, so my heart can be fully broken," April said and Arizona started laughing. April thought that maybe they had had enough tequila.

"Sorry, it's just that the way you described Jackson reminded me of Julia Robert's character on _Runaway bride_," Arizona said.

"Are you saying maybe his breakfast it's not the same? He may be eating Eggs Benedict?" April asked and they both laughed.

"But you're being harsh on him. I remember someone who wanted a wedding with _mints _to be and butterflies, who was the happiest person with the simplest wedding. Were you pretending to be someone you were not?" Arizona asked.

"No, I just had my priorities straight," April said.

"And what about now? Are they mixed up?" Arizona asked.

"I think we had enough tequila. You're starting to make me feel worse than my therapist and it's getting late. Callie and Sofia must be missing you," April said.

"Are you going to be fine?" Arizona asked.

"Don't worry, I just need to sleep a little and I'll be fine," April answered.

"We'll talk tomorrow. The offer to stay in your room is still on the table," Arizona said.

"You're the best. I love you," April said before closing the door on her face.

After Arizona left, April fell asleep. Only half an hour had passed, when someone knocked at her door.

"April, are you there?" Jackson asked through the door.

April was rolling in bed covering her ears, trying to ignore Jackson at her door. She didn't want to talk to him. Suddenly, it came to her mind that maybe he was bringing Harriet with him.

"Wait a minute!" April shouted getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and teeth, she did her hair and ran to open the door.

"Oh! It's you!" April said when she saw Harriet was not with him.

"Didn't you recognize my voice or were you expecting for someone else?" Jackson asked.

"I was expecting Harriet," April said trying to close the door on Jackson's face.

"Wait! Let me in. We need to talk," Jackson said getting inside the room.

Jackson spotted the bottle of tequila and April hid it away.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sorry. Did you want some?" April asked.

"No, you know I didn't mean that. Why are you drinking tequila in your room? Who is your plus one and what happened with Matthew?" Jackson asked.

"Well, if you wanna know, I'm drinking tequila in my room because I need to tell you something and I don't think I'll dare without a little bit of tequila in my system," April said surprising Jackson who was thinking it wouldn't be easy to get answers from her.

"You know you can tell me anything," Jackson said.

"Because we're friends, right?" April asked.

"Yes," Jackson said.

"Great! Cause for a moment I thought you were trying to be my dad," April said.

"I see someone gets irritable when she drinks. Are you gonna tell me or not?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, but I need you to promise that you won't get mad at me, that you'll accept what I'll be telling you without complaining or judging me. Ok?"

"Ok," Jackson said.

"Say all the words," April said.

"I promise I'll listen to what you have to say and I won't get mad, complain or judge you," Jackson said rolling his eyes, "Now say it."

"Do I still love him?" April thought reminding her conversation with Arizona. She remembered Mark's words to Jackson. _If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there. _Mark was right but how could April say those words when she wasn't sure. April was thinking how Jackson had the courage to stand up on her wedding day when he said "April, are you gonna tell me?"

April lifted her head and looking into Jackson's eyes, she said, "I'm returning to Jordan," leaving Jackson speechless.


	3. Ch 3 – Turbulence

**Ch. 3 – Turbulence**

"_In the track of fear we have so many conditions, expectations, and obligations that we create a lot of rules just to protect ourselves against emotional pain, when the truth is that there shouldn't be any rules. These rules affect the quality of the channels of communication between us, because when we are afraid, we lie. If you have the expectation that I have to be a certain way, then I feel the obligation to be that way. The truth is I am not what you want me to be. When I am honest and I am what I am, you are already hurt, you are mad. Then I lie to you, because I'm afraid of your judgment. I am afraid you are going to blame me, find me guilty, and punish me." _

― _Miguel Ruiz_

Jackson's silence was making April feel uncomfortable. She saw it in his face. It wasn't good. Damn! She was doing it again. She wasn't supposed to ruin this day for him.

She remembered the day Jackson told her the happy news. Jackson brought Harriet to April's home. April knew he was struggling with something.

"I have some news to tell you", Jackson said giving April an envelope. It was the invitation to his wedding with Maggie.

"Congratulations!" April said giving Jackson a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"You are? Don't you think it's odd that I'm getting married and this time it's going to be a religious ceremony? Do you believe in bad timing?" Jackson asked.

"Let's not talk about bad timing. I married the same guy I once left at the altar," April said.

"So, you believe in it," Jackson said.

"I didn't say that. I fact, I don't. Harriet is the living proof, everything happened for a reason," April said trying to force a smile. She was considering divorce while he was considering marriage. That's not bad timing. It's just life. Time pass and things change.

"That's a pretty good reason. I have something to ask you," Jackson said.

For a moment, April wished that Maggie wouldn't be comfortable with her there and he would ask her not to go. But of course then there wouldn't be any need of an invitation. "Please, don't let him ask me to be his maid of honor," April thought. But he did. Before he said some nice things that would make her feel worse than she felt, April told him no.

"I'm sorry but no. After what happened with Owen's wedding and with Alex's wedding, I had decided that I won't do anything of that kind again. I want you to have a happy marriage and a perfect wedding day," April said but now she was ruining his perfect happy day.

Finally, Jackson spoke bringing her back to the present moment.

"What did you just said?" Jackson asked.

"You said you weren't going to be mad," April said.

"I'm not mad. I heard something that doesn't make sense so I'm asking you what did you say, cause I couldn't have heard right," Jackson said with an intense look on his face.

"You heard right," April said.

"I didn't. Can you just please repeat it?" Jackson asked.

"I'm returning to Jordan," April said once again.

"It happened again. I might have to check my audition," Jackson said.

"Don't do that. It's not funny," April said.

"Exactly, it isn't funny, April. Why would you say that?" Jackson asked.

"It is what it is. Deal with it. Accept it. Don't get mad. You promised," April said watching Jackson walking from wall to wall. Only for a brief moment, she found the situation funny.

"You tricked me. I don't care about my promise. It won't be the first time I don't keep a promise to you. Why are you doing this to us?" Jackson asked.

"To us? I'm not doing this to you. I'm doing this for me. I didn't even want to tell you, but once again Arizona said I should be the one to tell you, so I wanted you to hear it from me," April said.

"Arizona knows? Who else knows? Does Matthew know? Why is he letting you do this?" Jackson said getting furious.

"He isn't letting me do anything. He knows, just as he knows he can't stop me. Just as you couldn't stop me last time," April said hurting Jackson's feelings. Anyone could see it in his face when he stopped moving.

"Why couldn't I stop you last time?" Jackson asked and now the speechless was April.

"I told you why. I had to put myself first. I can't believe we're still doing this. I signed those papers thinking _this _was not going to happen ever again. Why are we still like this?" April said freaking out.

Jackson jumped into April's bed, and staring at the ceiling, he said "I know. It was supposed to stop. Why do you have to put yourself first now?"

April lied down next to him, staring at the ceiling too.

"I have to take my chance and my chance is now," April said.

"What chance? I don't get it," Jackson said.

"Of course you don't. You are used to doing as you please. I'm not. In fact, it seems I'm still paying for doing what I wanted all those years ago. I don't think it's fair. The damage is done. We're divorced. What else do you need from me to leave it behind?" April asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Jackson said.

"Show it with actions. Don't make it hard for me to leave," April said.

"I don't want to lose you. That's all. It scares the hell out of me," Jackson said.

"I know. Life is scary but we owe it to ourselves to live it anyways. I seriously hope that when Harriet is old enough she'll be able to do as she pleases, no matter how scary it could be for us. I don't want her to hear all our fears when she comes and says she wants to be an astronaut or a soldier or the president. I want her to hear our support. Let's be those parents, ok?" April asked.

"How did you do that? I'm glad Harriet has you as her mother. If Harriet took after you, I'm in trouble. I was accusing you of being selfish and you made me see I was the selfish one," Jackson said.

"That you were. You don't have to thank me. It was a pleasure," April said joking and Jackson started a pillow fight.

"I'm glad we talked," Jackson said.

"I'm glad too," April said.

"When are you leaving for Jordan?" Jackson asked.

"Remember you asked me if you could take Harriet to your honeymoon in Europe and I said yes? Well, that was the chance I was talking about," April said and Jackson started to understand what April meant when she said she didn't always get to do as she wanted.

"So you're leaving only for that month?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, that's the plan," April said.

"If I ask you something, do you promise to be honest?" Jackson asked.

April thought that could end badly, but she said "yes."

"Do you blame me for not doing as you please?" Jackson asked.

"No, of course not. I'm adult and I'm responsible for my actions and my choices. I wouldn't blame you for any decision I made. Maybe I took many decisions against my true wishes for you and Harriet but… and I'm not saying it to make you feel better, you helped me do as I pleased plenty of times. I thank you for that," April said.

"What decisions were those?" Jackson asked.

"We don't have to do this," April said.

"I wanna know," Jackson said.

"In that case, I have a second lesson for you today. You can't always get what you want," April said.

"Please?" Jackson said.

"Coming back from Jordan, that was for us. Signing those divorce papers, that was for you. After our divorce I would have run as far away from you as I could. I stayed for you and Harriet. When I moved back with you, it was for you and Harriet. When I left, it was clearly for my mental health. Not applying for or taking any job offer outside of Seattle, it was for you and Harriet. There are also the job offers I didn't get, because I was expected to say no. Ask Callie, apparently, I could be running my own E.R. in New York. Except that there was no point in making the offer when _of course, April wouldn't take the job_. Is that enough?" April asked.

"I feel like shit now," Jackson said.

"You're not. Those decisions were mine. You didn't ask for anything," April said.

"I asked you to sign those papers," Jackson said.

"Well, I wanted a husband not a prisoner, so I'm glad you asked for what you wanted. And you should stop this thing you're doing. You had clearly made decisions in your life just because of me. You did the laundry because of me. You helped Kamal because I was a pain in the ass. You started praying because of me. Your decision to marry me, it was because of me. Do you regret any of them?" April asked.

"No way," Jackson said.

"Well then you know that I'm not lying when I say I don't regret my decisions either. I'm not your victim. You are not the bad guy. I'm not the bad guy either," April said.

"You're not my victim but you'd have run as far as you could from me," Jackson said.

"Don't blame me for that. You don't expect alcoholic to recover in an environment full of alcohol," April said.

"So you were addicted to me?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not. I don't care how tequila feels about me. I loved you while you didn't. At least not the way I wanted," April said, still feeling how it hurt. Why did it still hurt? Because she still loved him while he didn't. There was nothing broken to fix, just a reality to accept.

"Do you think it would have been different if I had my faith back then?" Jackson said.

By now, April was considering drinking all the tequila that she could find in the hotel. Why was he being that way? "He's not a bad person," she repeated to herself.

"Ok, I think it's time you leave. We didn't divorce because our differences. We divorced because you didn't love me. You love Maggie. You're going to be fine. Just because our marriage failed, it doesn't mean your marriage will fail. Whatever it is that is going on with you, you should talk it with Maggie and not with me. I want to rest, now. Can you please leave?" April said while opening the door.

"Ok. I'm sorry," Jackson said, leaving April's room. Why was she doing this to herself? Why did she have to come all this way? She wanted to shout and cry. She took her sunglasses and her tequila bottle and left her room.

Jackson felt as an asshole. He kept repeating his conversation with April in his mind. What was he sorry for? Was it because he haven't noticed how much April had given up for him? Was it because he was still upset about the one time she chose herself? Was it because they could have had it all? Was it because he did love her when he divorced her? Was it because…

"What did April tell you?" Maggie said as soon as Jackson opened the door.

"She told me she is returning to Jordan," Jackson said.

"I was talking about her plus one," Maggie said.

"We fought and I forgot to ask her," Jackson said.

"Of course you did. Harriet needs her parents getting along, not fighting," Maggie said.

"Talking about Harriet, while we are here, she'll spend her time with April," Jackson said.

"Of course. I'm going to tell her that she is playing with Sofia but she can pick her whenever she wants," Maggie said.

"And you'll ask her about her plus one?" Jackson asked.

"Of course I will," Maggie said.

When Maggie was about to leave, Jackson asked her "Have you done anything you wouldn't do or something you didn't want to do, because of me?"

"Why would you ask something like that? Are you having cold feet?" Maggie asked.

"I just would like to know," Jackson said.

"Let me think… I don't think I have. That's good, right? Oh! Wait… I know. I don't like to cuddle. We're also having a religious ceremony because of you. What about you?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think I have but that's good, right? We don't have to cuddle," Jackson said.

"Ok," Maggie said but she wasn't sure it was a good thing.

Maggie didn't find April in her room and she started to look for her in different areas of the hotel.

Jackson thought about his conversation with April. "Matthew was a better husband for April," Jackson thought. He was ready to fight with her until he had convinced her not to leave, making her feel guilty of leaving. "I had never deserved her," he thought. But he could be better. He called Callie to talk about April's chance to work in New York. There was a chance she could still get it, if she wanted it after returning from Jordan. For April to accept the job, she wouldn't have to think that this decision could bring them apart. He'd gladly leave Seattle for New York, or travel a lot to see them, but he needed to talk with Maggie first. It was the right thing to do. Before talking with Maggie, he needed to talk with someone else, Matthew. He needed to be on board or April wouldn't accept the job, so Jackson called him.

April was sitting on the sand, looking at the sea. On her way, even though it wasn't empty, she had thrown the bottle in a bin. She got to see the sunset, she wetted her feet. She was glad she was there but at the same time she was thinking that coming to this wedding was a terrible idea. It became windier as she was walking. There's a storm coming, she thought. There was almost no one left at the beach, so she decided to go back to her room.

Maggie hadn't returned to their room and despite knowing his conversations with April tended to end in an argument, Jackson wanted to talk to her. He left his room and went to find them.

When April was close to the hotel, she saw Maggie kissing someone. It wasn't hard to guess who it was and by no means, would she have wanted to be seen by them. Without giving it a second though, she jumped over the bunch fence to hide herself. She landed on something comfy and warm. When she raised her head, she couldn't believe who was in front of her eyes.


	4. Ch 4 – Thunders and lightings

**Ch. 4 – Thunders and lightings**

"_If others tell us something we make assumptions, and if they don't tell us something we make assumptions to fulfill our need to know and to replace the need to communicate. Even if we hear something and we don't understand we make assumptions about what it means and then believe the assumptions. We make all sorts of assumptions because we don't have the courage to ask questions."_

― _Miguel Ruiz_

While Maggie was looking for April, she run into him.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not sure. I came here with Nana. This journey was her idea," he said.

"Oh my God! Where is she? At least that explains why April called you Diego."

"She died in the airport."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. What happened?" Maggie said, doubting whether to hug him or not.

Finally, she did and it felt really odd. She hadn't seen the guy in years and now he was at her wedding spot. She felt like the floor where she was standing was moving.

"Nana had cancer, you know how… special she was, she wanted it to end where it started. In the airport, she started a conversation with April who sat next to us. While we were talking, April checked her phone and I saw your name, in a wedding card. When Nana died, I had nowhere to go and I couldn't stop thinking about Nana's idea of completing one's journey, of returning home and somehow I knew I had to see you one last time, cause what were the odds?" Dean asked.

"The odds? You made this happened, the moment you decided to come. It's not the Universe sending you signals, it's about you deciding you needed to see me one last time. You had no right to decide that. This is my wedding and you weren't invited," Maggie said.

"I wanted know you were ok. Now I know. I'm sorry I came without an invitation. I'm sure he's worthy… I hope he knows he is lucky to have you," Dean said, leaning close to her. Maggie was starting to remember why she used to date him.

"How's your wife Dean?" Maggie asked.

"What wife?" Dean asked.

"The one that loves to cuddle," Maggie said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Dean said.

"I called you and your mother told me you had married," Maggie said.

"I can't believe her. Did she tell you my wife loved to cuddle?" Dean asked.

"That's exactly what she did," Maggie said.

"It sounds like something she'd do to the person that hurt her son," Dean said.

"Are you defending her?" Maggie asked.

"I'm just describing her. She shouldn't have lied to you neither should she have hidden this from me. What were you calling for?" Dean asked.

"To tell you that you were right. It's not that bad to have two families. I met my biological family and I couldn't be happier to be part of their lives," Maggie said.

"I'm glad. Is everyone here?" Dean asked.

"My biological mother had died. I have a sister who has three kids. Her sister in law is like a sister to me too. They are here," Maggie said.

"What about your biological father?" Dean asked.

"He's here too. He's married to Jackson's mother," Maggie said.

"Jackson is the one you're marrying tomorrow, right? How could your father do that to you? It's gross," Dean said.

"Oh, no! They were married when I met them," Maggie said.

"I don't get. Are you marrying your stepbrother? What does Diane say about this?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure she'd be happy for us. She died before we became a couple," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Diane. It must have been so hard for you," Dean said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing bad. You loved her and you hate not to have control over things. It must have been pretty difficult for you, accepting there was anything more you could do to save her," Dean said.

"Of course, we tried everything we could. Didn't you do the same for Nana?" Maggie asked.

"I tried everything to make her happy as long as she was alive. I'm not sure we had done everything to save her life. I don't know if that makes sense," Dean said.

"Yeah, it does. You have always been that way. Respecting everyone's wishes without caring about yours," Maggie said.

"Is that your way of saying I don't fight for what I want?" Dean asked getting closer to Maggie, but she didn't back away.

"Weren't you just moments talking about me as if I were a control freak?" Maggie asked angrily encroaching on his space.

And then it happened. They kissed and anyone could realize sparks were flying, even April who had to look away believing it was Jackson with Maggie. She tried to hide from them and then something she didn't expected happened. When she jumped over the bunch fence, she landed on someone she didn't expect.

"You can't be here," April said.

"I'm trapped" Jackson said, not being able to move with April's weigh on him.

"I'm not that heavy," April said and as she was about to move Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Are you drunk?" Jackson asked and April didn't like the way he said it.

"You're Harriet's dad, not mine, remember?" April asked while pulling back, trying to release herself from his grab. She ended rolling into the pool, which was what Jackson was trying to prevent.

April stood up all wet and she looked at Jackson with killer eyes.

"It wasn't my fault," Jackson said still grabbing April's arm.

"I don't care," April said pulling Jackson into the pool with her, "Now we're even."

"Why did you land on me?" Jackson asked getting closer to her.

"I was trying to get to the hotel," April said.

"You can't just use the usual way, can you?" Jackson asked.

"Where is the fun in that?" April asked.

"You're hiding something," Jackson said.

"I'm not hiding anything. Are you hiding anything?" April asked not quite convinced.

"I called Matthew," Jackson said and April could swear her heart stopped. Jackson realized something was wrong. April was pale and mute.

When Jackson was about to tell her something, a flash of lightning lit the midnight sky and a thunderclap followed. April jumped into Jackson's arms and as soon as she realized what she had done, she backed away.

"I need to go," April said and before Jackson could stop her, she was already on her way.

"Where are you going?" Jackson said following her.

"Where is Harriet?" April asked and Jackson understood at the moment that April was worried about her daughter who didn't like thunders. That was part true. April also didn't want to know how much Jackson knew about her and Matthew.

As soon as they went inside the hotel, it started raining.

"She is with Arizona. Have you seen Maggie?" Jackson asked and April thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Why would you ask that? She's your bride not mine," April answered without looking back at him.

"She was looking for you. We wanted to tell you that you can have Harriet for the rest of your stay, if you want," Jackson said.

"Thanks. I'd like that," April said, walking as fast as she could.

Once they were on Arizona's room, being as little rude as she could, April left with Harriet on her arms. Jackson kissed Harriet goodnight and he stayed on the room.

"It's everything ok? Why were you two wet?" Arizona asked once April left.

"I wish I know. What do you know?" Jackson asked.

"What do I know about what?" Arizona asked.

"About April," Jackson said.

"She just left with Harriet," Arizona said.

"I'm aware of that. What do you know about her and Matthew?" Jackson asked.

"Why do you think there's something to know?" Arizona asked trying to figure out how much he knew.

"Because he isn't here, he didn't answer my call, April turned pale when I said I called him and lastly, because you're eluding my question. Please, tell me what you know," Jackson said.

"It's not of your business what I know about April and Matthew," Arizona said.

"She's my family. I'm worried," Jackson said.

"Then ask her," Arizona said.

"Please, she won't make it easy," Jackson said.

"And I will? I'm not risking my friendship with her for you. Last time I gave you a chance to make it right, you made it worse," Arizona was saying when Callie entered the room after putting Sofia to sleep.

"Jackson, my daughter is trying to sleep next door. Why don't you leave us alone so you can ask the questions to the right person?" Callie said.

"April won't tell me," Jackson said.

"Arizona won't tell you either. You are losing your time with her," Callie said.

"Maybe you can convince her," Jackson said.

"Ok. Enough is enough, Avery," Callie said while showing him the way out.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight," Jackson said when he was at the door.

"Goodnight to you too. That's if you can sleep knowing that while tomorrow it's the beginning of your marriage with Maggie, Matthew and April's marriage has already ended," Callie said closing the door before Jackson could process that information.

Callie had given him the answer he wanted, but he didn't want it to be true. That would mean that while he was thinking April was having all the happiness she deserved, she wasn't. It would mean Matthew was no longer part of their lives. It would mean April was here for him despite whatever the hell was going on with her life. It would mean he wasn't there for her when she needed him. It would mean he…

"Jackson, what are you doing here? We need to talk," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to April first," Jackson said while running away and leaving Maggie astonished.

"Finally, I found you. Where is he going?" Meredith asked Maggie. She was thinking about the last time he saw Jackson running so fast. He was with April and they were eloping from a wedding. It didn't seem good, judging by Maggie's face.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked her sister.

"I don't know. I think I've done something only my mother would appreciate. She did give useful advice. She was right. You're never gonna look back and say, _I wish I'd been more uptight_," Maggie said.

"I don't know what that means but you know I'm here," Meredith said.

"It means Dean is here," Maggie said.

"Your ex-fiancé is here? The one that likes to cuddle?" Meredith asked.

"Uh huh. He is here and I think I've shaken things up a little. Maybe not a little," Maggie said.


	5. Ch 5 – Perfect storm

**Ch. 5 – Perfect storm**

"_You were born with the right to be happy. You were born with the right to love, to enjoy and to share your love. You are alive, so take your life and enjoy it. Don't resist life passing through you, because that is God passing through you. Just your existence proves the existence of God. Your existence proves the existence of life and energy." _

― _Miguel Ruiz_

This time, when Jackson knocked at April's room, April went to the door as fast as she could. She didn't want to wake Harriet up.

"It's me," Jackson said, "Let me in."

April wasn't so sure about that but she opened the door. She didn't let him pass though.

"We can't fight, Harriet is sleeping," April said.

"I don't want to fight," Jackson said.

"That doesn't mean you know how to make it stop," April said. Nevertheless, she let him in.

"Why isn't Matthew here?" Jackson asked.

"Because he didn't travel with me."

"Why?"

"What difference does it make? He isn't here."

"Are you even still together?" Jackson asked.

"No, we're not together. I'm here and he's not."

"Why can't you just answer?" Jackson asked trying not to lose his mind.

"I'm answering. You just don't like my answers. Why don't you tell what you want to hear?"

"I want to hear if you're still married."

"I'm not. Are you happy now?"

"I'm not. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you. Now you know."

"Why did you divorce?"

"We didn't divorce. We annulled the marriage for the same reason we divorce," April said.

Jackson wanted to know what that meant. He wasn't so sure why they divorced.

"Why did we divorce?" Jackson asked and April rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe him.

"You should know the answer. You asked me to sign those papers. But I'm tired of whatever it is we are playing, so I'm answering your question. We divorced because I wasn't there for you when you needed me and now I'm not gonna be there for Matthew when he needs me. He should have know better, right? I left him at the altar and then we divorced. Marriage wasn't made for me," April said laughing even though anyone could see it wasn't funny at all.

April was ready to hear criticisms and reproaches but Jackson surprised her.

"I know there must be a reason," Jackson said and April knew he was right, she believed everything happens for a reason and just because she couldn't see it now, it didn't mean there wasn't one. Jackson was implying more than that. He wanted to hear it from April.

"Would you tell me?" Jackson asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Why are you leaving Matthew when he needs you?"

"You know why. Do I have to say it? Because I'm choosing me over him."

"Don't be that harsh with yourself. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. I wanna hear what is going on with you, with your life, that you need to choose yourself over him."

"I don't need a reason," April said.

"I know. Would you tell me anyways?"

"No. I won't."

"April, please. I'm your friend. I promise I'll listen to what you have to say and I won't get mad, complain or judge you," Jackson said and April laughed.

"How can you still expect me to believe your promises? It wouldn't be the first time you don't keep a promise to me, remember? Please, Jackson, leave me alone," April said leading Jackson to the door.

"I don't want to leave," Jackson said with a tender voice. April could feel the electricity in the air. She couldn't help but remember their track record in hotels and she knew she made a mistake letting him in, the day before his wedding. What was she thinking? How could she be so silly?

"Fine. I get it. You're not leaving. We couldn't try this for our wedding, but maybe now that you have faith, you will survive the night," April said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can have the room tonight. Good night, Jackson. Take care of Harriet," April said leaving the room before Jackson could say anything.

"What has just happened?" Jackson thought. Knowing April wouldn't sleep in her room tonight was worrying him. He should have asked her about her plus one. Why didn't he ask about her plus one?

…

Maggie was with Meredith and Amelia in the bar. Amelia was drinking soda while they were drinking tequila. Maggie was telling them about Dean.

"Why did he have to come?" Maggie asked.

"Why did you have to kiss him?" Amelia asked.

"Who were you kissing?" April asked sitting in their table. After leaving her room, she went straight to the bar where she saw them.

"Dean. Why did you have to bring him here?" Maggie said with both her hands on her head.

"Who is Dean?" April asked.

"The one that likes to cuddle," Meredith said.

"I don't know who that is," April said.

"You know him as Diego. Diego was adopted as a baby. His adoptive parents changed his name to Dean but his biological grandmother always called him Diego," Maggie said.

"That's messy. Poor kid. Oh my God! You kissed the guy that traveled next to me? Why would you do that?" April asked when she realized what had happened.

"He used to be her fiancé," Amelia said.

"You can't be serious!" April said.

"I know! My life is a joke!" Maggie said.

"Maybe we should start a club," April said and laughed.

"Your life isn't a joke. You have Harriet, you're happily married and you're changing people's life with your work," Maggie said and April couldn't help laughing.

"You're only right about Harriet. By the way, Jackson is staying in my room with her. Maybe he wants to wait for your wedding night now that he's all religious," April said.

"Is she joking?" Maggie asked, "What wedding? I have to tell Jackson I kissed my ex and I don't know if I want to face him," Maggie said.

"You don't have to face him if you don't want. I don't want to face Owen and tell him that I'm pregnant. He's with Teddy now. Pregnant Teddy. I don't think I could fit in that scheme. But I could fit on your club. I'm the biggest joke. If you want to freak out and call it off, if you want to run, I'll drive the getaway car. Just let me know what you need. I'm here for you. I am your family and I owe you. You were there for me before," Amelia said.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant? Cheers to that!" April said drinking her tequila, "You shouldn't have told us though. You never know who is gonna tell him first. Big mistake!" April said.

"No one is gonna tell Owen. I am here for you," Meredith told Amelia.

"It's not like I can hide a pregnancy and even less a baby. What if it's a redhead baby? What am I gonna say?" Amelia said.

"You can tell him it's mine!" April said and Amelia looked at Maggie and Meredith asking for help but Meredith and Maggie were laughing.

"That's sweet but I think that was enough tequila for you, April. I hate that I'm the only one sober," Amelia said.

"I'm sure you're not the only one sober. Where is Richard? Do you want us to call him?" April asked.

"Oh God! I'd have to tell Richard and Catherine what happened!" Maggie said.

"You could elope," April said, "I did that before. I still don't know who would you want to elope with; Jackson or Dean? I think I'm not drinking ever again," April said.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Maggie said.

"I don't think anyone does," Amelia said.

"I know. To think there was a time I used to think I knew what I wanted. I was looking for some specialty with set hours so that I could raise kids. Now I'm going to Jordan and I'm leaving my ladybug with you. You should marry Jackson, go to you honeymoon and maybe later, when you want to break up with him you can mention how you lied to him, erasing his right to choose what to do with that true. Also, don't forget karma is a bitch. I did that to Jackson when I signed the divorce papers and later Matthew did the same to me when we married. My life is a joke. I don't even know where I'm sleeping tonight!" April said with tears in her eyes.

"No! Don't do that! You're not supposed to be sad while drunk. You are the party, remember?" Meredith asked.

"How is it that only your life isn't a joke? Aren't you joining our club?" April asked.

"Don't make me do it!" Meredith said.

"Please, do it!" Maggie said.

"At Alex's wedding, the one that ended being April's wedding, drunk DeLuca kissed me. DeLuca who is Maggie's ex, the one that broke up with her, because she was an attending. That DeLuca," Meredith said.

"I don't like DeLuca. Who kisses his ex's sister?" April said.

"I have to confess that before you clarified who he was, I pictured you kissing Carina," Maggie said.

"That's what I thought! I wasn't gonna say it though. I love how you make me not the crazy sister," Amelia said.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I don't think that's enough to join our club," April said.

"April is right. The way you're telling this, you didn't do anything. You were a victim," Amelia said.

"I stopped him right away but I liked it, ok? I want to kiss again, to have sex, to feel desired and attractive, to seduce. I don't want to be a sad widow, always looking back to what I used to have," Meredith said.

"So you want a new normal? A new normal sex life. I support that. But Mer, there's nothing wrong with it. No one should judge you for that, especially not yourself. You're alive. You have every right to be happy and have fun. All the fun you want. Your life didn't end when Derek died. I'm sure he'd want you to be happy or he'd be rotting at hell," April said.

"It's as I said before, you're never gonna look back and say, 'I wish I'd been more uptight,'" Maggie said.

"That's the best advice ever," Amelia said.

"I know, my mom was a wise woman," Maggie said.

"Let's drink to that!" April said, raising her glass.

"I thought we said that was enough, April!" Amelia said.

"Why DeLuca? He couldn't handle Maggie had a better career than him. We all deserve better than that," April said.

"Never make yourself small for anyone. That's some good advice too," Maggie said.

"What about Tom? Tom is fun," April said.

"He's egocentric but he's fun," Amelia admitted even though she didn't want to.

"I think we'd all agree after everything I had to listen, that I shouldn't be taking advice from any of you," Meredith said.

"That's right. That only leaves my mother's advice. You should shake it up a little," Maggie said.

"I think everyone needs to sleep. We have a wedding to attend today," Amelia said.

"Who's wedding?" Maggie asked.

"What are you gonna do, Maggie?" Meredith asked looking at her with tender eyes.

"Why did I kiss Dean if I'm marrying Jackson?" Maggie asked.

While they were discussing what Maggie should do about her wedding, Jackson was in April's bed with Harriet. Harriet was sleeping but Jackson couldn't sleep at all. It wasn't because there was a storm outside and he could hear the pouring rain and the wind against the window. Maggie hadn't answered his message. Was she mad he was staying in April's room? Where the hell was April? Was her plus one the reason she left Matthew? Why was he thinking in April's love life when he was marrying Maggie later that day?

All that thinking and the rain outside, reminded him of the day he told April she was getting married. He never understood how she could go on with that wedding when she had told him that if he'd give her a reason not to, she wouldn't marry. Now he was the one going on with a wedding he wasn't so sure about. Karma was a bitch. He had already decided he should talk to Maggie. He didn't need April to give him a reason not to marry, but now that Matthew wasn't in the picture anymore…

Jackson heard a knock on the door. It had to be her. He opened the door as fast as he could, but it wasn't who he expected.


	6. Ch 6 – Clear sky

**Ch. 6 – Clear sky**

"_Humans are storytellers. It is our nature to make up stories, to interpret everything we perceive. Without awareness, we give our personal power to the story and the story writes itself. With awareness, we recover the control of our story. We see we are the authors and if we don't like our story, we change it." _

― _Miguel Ruiz _

"I'm sorry, I thought this was April's room," he said while Jackson was doing his best to remember his name.

"Wait, Diego?" Jackson said, not so sure of himself.

"Yes?"

"This is April's room but she isn't here."

As soon as Jackson said it, he noticed by Diego's face how a question was forming his mind… "I'm looking after our daughter while she sleeps."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know April?" Jackson asked.

"I met her on the airport as we were waiting for our flight."

"So, you weren't her plus one?"

"I wasn't her plus one until she said that in public. I guess she said it in the spur of the moment."

"What are your intentions with her?" Jackson asked and as soon as he did, he could hear in his mind April's voice saying "You're Harriet's father not mine."

"That's a weird question to ask. I don't even know what you mean. Do you want to know why I came to find her? Do you want to know if I want to marry her? What would the father of her daughter like to know?"

"My name is Jackson Avery. Nice to meet you. First, I'd like to know if it was just a coincidence that you ended in the same hotel."

"Uh! After your grandpa's death, that last name has been dragged through the mud. How is your project for aerosolized stem cells going? I'm interested in it."

"Who are you?" Jackson asked feeling perplexed about his knowledge of him.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Dean Morrison. Nice to meet you."

Jackson knew who that was. Why didn't he correct him when he called him Diego? That last name was known as much as his in the medical world. He was the CEO at Morrison & Co, the medical innovation company. That didn't change anything though. What was Dean Morrison doing hitting April's door this late at night?

"About your question, no, it wasn't a coincidence," Dean said and Jackson was about to lose his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you stalking her?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that? It seems we started with the wrong foot. I'm not some kind of psycho. I was here to say goodbye to April, I was about to leave," Dean said.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had feelings for her," Jackson said.

"I don't have feelings for her but I don't see what the problem would be if I were to have feelings for her. Shouldn't you be worried about somebody having feelings for your fiancée instead of your ex? Aren't you marrying someone else?" Dean asked.

"You're right. Your feelings for April aren't my problem just as my feelings in general aren't yours," Jackson said.

"My mistake. I thought you were having feelings for your ex. I must have been projecting my own feelings."

"Feelings about what?" Jackson asked and Dean couldn't help but wonder if Maggie had ever told him about them. There was no reaction when he told him his name, except from his worries about April.

"Feelings about my ex. Feelings for my ex," Dean said expecting Jackson's reaction. He had expected him to be, at least, on the defensive as he was when he told him that it wasn't a coincidence that he was there. But that wasn't at all Jackson's reaction. On the contrary, you could say Jackson's barriers were down. Jackson didn't notice how his behavior changed, but he started treating Dean as if he was his friend instead of a threat.

"Shouldn't you be knocking at your ex's?" Jackson asked unaware of what he was implying. Dean could almost feel sorry for him. He was missing some key information.

"I wouldn't do that. She's getting married," Dean said and Jackson continued to be as clueless as ever.

"That means she isn't married yet," Jackson observed reminding April's first wedding with Matthew. Why did he care about this stranger's love life? Maybe Dean wasn't the only one projecting.

"You don't want to give me hope. I think I should leave now," Dean said as he didn't want Maggie's fiancé to give him advice.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my business," Jackson said and even though Dean knew it was his business, he didn't dare to correct him so Jackson continued "But I want you to promise me something. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. And you go from there." Dean was astonished. He had let this go too far. The worst thing was that it was some pretty good advice and terrifying at the same time. Especially for someone who just was recently accused by his ex of not fighting for what he wanted. At least that was what he thought she implied.

"I don't think you know what you're saying," Dean said.

"Well, someone gave this advice to me before and I can only say that I don't regret following it," Jackson said.

Dean was still surprised that he had to hear such an advice coming from his ex-fiancée's fiancé. On the other hand, it made some sense to him, the fact that Maggie chose someone who supposedly fights for what he wants. On a second thought, was Jackson still that kind of man? Dean couldn't help but wonder if he still had feelings for April. Maggie deserved better than that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for the unsolicited advice. Whoever gave you that advice must have been really proud when you followed it. Do you think he's still proud of you? Are you still following his advice? What am I doing? Never mind, it's not my business. Good luck," Dean said before leaving. He had seen through Jackson, the same way his Nana had seen through April. The only difference was that his Nana was aware of what she did, while Dean felt he was guessing.

"Good luck," Jackson said before closing the door. He knew that if he couldn't sleep before Dean knocked at the door, after what he had just heard, it'd be impossible for him to close his eyes. He was sure Mark was proud of him wherever he was, when he stood up at April's wedding. But could he still be proud of this version of him? What would Mark say about him divorcing April? What would he say about him not standing up at her second wedding? What would Mark say about him marrying his stepsister? Jackson didn't want to know the answers. Of course, that meant he already knew them.

Meanwhile, Maggie, April, Meredith and Amelia were still at the bar.

"Wait a minute!" April said, "Are you saying you broke up with Dean Morrison because the guy likes to cuddle? I'm sorry. I don't buy that."

"I'm the crazy sister, remember?" Maggie asked.

"Come on! Be honest. Now that all this time has passed, what do you think was the real problem? Please, don't say he liked to cuddle. That's definitely not a reason," April said.

"I know what happened. It's on our genes apparently. Life is messy and it's easier to be alone because what if you learn you need love and then you don't have it? What if you like it and lean on it? What if you shape your life around it and then it falls apart? Can you even survive that kind of pain? Or would you decide to avoid that pain? So, we draw lines. Protect ourselves. Protect the people we leave outside our fences. Love can be terrifying. Because just as quickly as we may have found it, it can disappear. And we're alone again."

"That's not your genes. That's just human DNA but now I can officially say 'welcome to the club'", April said.

"All this time, you've been saying you'd like to at least have once in your life, a love of your life but you already had one?" Amelia asked.

"Crazy sister," Maggie said not even trying to defend herself.

"Are you admitting he was the love of your life? If that's so, now tell us the real reason you left him. And Maggie, if you get to have a love of your life twice, and the guy likes to cuddle, don't leave him before giving him a maternity pillow," April said.

"That's not a bad idea," Amelia said.

"Was it? I'm kind of wasted and I don't think I can differentiate them anymore," April said.

"Well, obviously Meredith is right," Maggie said.

"And me?" April asked.

"You too, ok. Are you happy? I've admitted it before. I make terrible choices. I leave things behind and just let the bridges burn. I did it with Dean. I cuddled with him because he liked it. And that's terrifying. Was I losing myself to this person I was when I was with him? And what would have happened if I lost him after I'd already lost myself? What would be left? Pain? I don't even know who'll be feeling it," Maggie said.

"That's bullshit. You didn't lose yourself. You were in love. That's a state. You can be Maggie in love and Maggie not in love. Exactly as water is still water when it's solid or gas. You were still Maggie. So Maggie, you'd be the one feeling pain and that's why you tried to avoid it. Also, we should record our drunk conversations. Good stuff is coming out of it and I don't know if I'll remember this in the morning," April said.

"I wish I could forget this," Amelia said looking at her drunk friends and April rolled her eyes at her.

"You know what the worse thing is? I used to accuse Dean of not going after what he wanted. I knew he wouldn't chase me after I left no matter how he felt about me and he dared to prove me wrong after all this time by coming here. And as it turned out, I'm the one who ran away from what I wanted cause I was terrified. Someone should pronounce me president of this club. In fact, I don't need anyone. I proclaim myself President of the Club _My life is a joke_," Maggie said.

"What are you gonna do now?" Meredith asked.

"My first decision as the president of the club is to cancel the wedding," Maggie said.

"Why? Such a waste of money! Fix it! I came to a wedding. You're supposed to look after Harriet while I'm on Jordan. Never mind, he can take care of her alone. Do you think this will break his heart? I don't want to leave him again when he needs me. I mean I want to go to Jordan. I just don't want to be that bitch," April said.

"You're not a bitch, April. And whoever thinks that way should be rotting at hell," Meredith said.

"I think I can fix this. Tomorrow there should be a wedding! I'll be in charge of it," April said before throwing up.

"I think it's time to leave," Amelia said.

"But we're just starting! Who do you call when you want to plan a wedding in a few hours and I'm sick?" April asked.

"Alex!" Meredith said raising her hand to call him when she spotted him at the bar with Jo.

"Alex? You'll chose Alex to replace me? Well, it could work, he owes me a wedding," April said.

"Wouldn't you be the one owing him a wedding?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe I stole his wedding but he owes the people in this table two wedding planning," April said.

"Are you all wasted?" Alex asked as he reached the table with Jo.

"I'm not, Alex. I know you're used to receive but now it's time for you to give," Amelia said and Alex didn't understand what was going on. To be fair, Amelia wasn't sure either of what was going on and she was the only one sober.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Alex asked looking at Amelia and Jo.

"You're planning a wedding," Amelia said.

"What? Whose wedding?" Jo asked.

"Yes, April. Whose wedding?" Meredith asked.


	7. Ch 7 – Layover time

**Ch. 7 – Layover time**

_"If, on the other hand, you listen to your own inner voice, to your own inner wisdom, which is far greater than anyone else's as far as you are concerned, you will not go wrong, and you will know what to do with your life. Then time is no longer relevant." _

_\- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross _

"My head hurts" April thought. She had a bad taste on her mouth. She was sleeping on a bed. But whose bed was it? What the hell had happened last night? She was trying to remember, putting the pieces together.

She remembered being at the bar with Maggie, Meredith, Amelia, Alex and Jo talking about the wedding. She remembered Maggie saying, "Let's dance it out!"

She remembered Amelia saying something about surprise weddings; something like "Surprise weddings aren't a thing. You can't say 'Surprise! It's your wedding!' People don't do that to other people. There's a reason no one likes arranged marriages".

She remembered she was dancing with everyone and Tom Koracick approached them. She remembered Tom dancing with Meredith. She remembered telling Meredith to be careful because Tom wouldn't care that she was drunk. She remembered telling Tom to be careful because Meredith was drunk.

She remembered a man hitting on Jo. She remembered Alex going for the man. She remembered telling him to stop. What the hell was Alex thinking? He had a record. "Let me handle this without violence," she remembered saying. The thing was she remembered the man saying something about redheads making her lose her mind. That reminded her of the pain in her fist.

She remembered Amelia asking her to follow her and taking her around the hotel's hallways. She remembered they reached a door and Amelia telling her to go inside. She remembered telling Amelia that she could walk through that door. And that was everything she remembered.

Was that door this room's door? Whose room was that it? "Please, don't let this be Tom's room. Please, don't let this be some stranger's room", April was praying without daring to open her eyes. April could hear she wasn't alone on that room. Even worst, she could swear someone was looking at her and that was creepy. She couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to count up to three and open her eyes. One, two, two and a half… She opened her right eye.

"Holy crap!" she said before covering herself with the blanket. "You scared the hell out of me!" she finally said uncovering her face.

Jackson was there looking at her with accusatory eyes.

"You look terrible!" he said and April realized that he had left on the bedside table a cup of hot coffee, a water bottle and some aspirin for her.

"You look terrible too!" April said. He knew he looked terrible too. But it was another kind of terrible. The kind of terrible you look like when you didn't sleep well.

He remembered not being able to sleep last night. He remembered hearing some voices outside his room at the middle of the night. At some point he thought he recognized April's voice but that couldn't be cause she left the room for him. He remember approaching the door to hear well. He remembered hearing Amelia telling April to go to her room, to get inside and sleep because there was a wedding later. He remembered April telling her not to worry, that she was going inside to sleep. He remembered hearing what must have been April pulling the door handle. He remembered hearing what must have been April tripping and falling to the floor. He didn't remember he had locked the door.

He opened the door and saw Amelia turning her back on April, ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to leave. I have a wedding to save and you don't need my help. I know you can handle this yourself," Amelia said. April was already snoring on the floor.

"Are you leaving her like this? What kind of friend does that?" Jackson asked.

"The kind of friend that knows there are other friends to help. Other friends that can lift such a weight. Other friends that are not pregnant," Amelia said and she regretted it as soon as she did. "Damn! I shouldn't have told you that! Would you believe me if I told you it's April's baby?" Amelia said.

"Are you drunk?" Jackson asked.

"Right now, I wish I was. I'm pregnant, you moron! Now you know, while Owen doesn't. Now you know I'm pregnant and you know how it feels not being told about expecting a baby. Now you have to tell Owen he's expecting a baby. But of course, he knows that. You must tell him he's expecting another baby. You must and I'll forgive you for going behind my back because I understand why you would feel the need to tell him," Amelia said.

"What you want to say is that YOU must tell Owen about your pregnancy, right?" Jackson asked, not liking how this conversation was going.

"I won't tell him. I'm leaving that to you. It's a heavy task for me. I've done it before and I wasn't even pregnant. You owe it to the universe. You made Arizona tell you April was pregnant and have them fight over it. Now karma is hitting at your door and telling you, you need to feel like Arizona felt. I know you can handle that weight too," Amelia said, reminding him that the weight of April was on the floor for him to lift. Without any guilt, Amelia waved her hand and disappeared, leaving him with two problems. He had to lift April from the floor and when she was on his arms, she threw up on him.

"I'm sorry!" she said before falling sleep again in his arms. How could she still be polite? Jackson thought while shaking his head.

Some of these memories came to April's mind, when she noticed her shirt and Jackson's hanging neatly near the window. That thought reminded her, that Jackson was shirtless and that she must have been shirtless too. She covered herself with the blanket again.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"You've said that before," Jackson pointed out.

"Is mommy ok?" Harriet asked while walking towards Jackson with her arms open so he would pick her up.

"Mommy is fine," Jackson said picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "She just needs a coffee and a shower."

"What time it is?" April asked remembering they had a wedding to attend. Covering herself with the blanket, like there was something Jackson or Harriet hadn't already seen, she sat on the bed and drank that cup of coffee.

"It's nine o'clock," Jackson said looking at his watch. April bit her lip as he was looking away. She would have liked to take a picture of him and Harriet. They were perfect together. When Jackson looked back at her, he caught her looking at them.

"We need to get ready!" April said, while getting up. "I need to take a shower."

"We need to talk," Jackson said.

"You need to talk to Maggie," April said.

"I know," he said.

"You know?" April asked.

"What do you know?" both asked at the same time.

"I know you need to talk to Maggie," April said before running to the bathroom and closing the door.

"What are you doing? This is absurd. It's not like I'm going anywhere and leaving Harriet alone," Jackson said but the only answer he heard was water running.

While April was taking her shower, Jackson got a message from Owen. He was waiting outside the room. Jackson opened the door as soon as he read his message.

"Is everything ok?" Jackson asked Owen.

"That's what I want to know. Why are you on April's room? Why did Amelia tell me I need to talk with you?" Owen asked looking confused.

"So this was karma knocking at his door or April's," Jackson thought.

"I'm looking after Harriet while April's taking a shower," Jackson said.

"How silly of me! For a moment, I thought you spent the night together," Owen said.

"We did. Nothing happened thought. I was looking after Harriet and Amelia left me April at the hallway's floor. She was drunk. So I couldn't leave them," Jackson said.

"So Amelia told me to talk to you because …?" Owen said expecting Jackson to finish the sentence.

"You should talk about it with Amelia," Jackson said.

"That's what she said you'd say but she said there was something you know that I didn't. What the hell is going on?" Owen asked losing his patience.

"Amelia is pregnant," Jackson said against his wishes. Owen understood that information, but he still wanted to hear it.

"So the baby is…?"

"It certainly isn't April's," Jackson said and he understood by Owen's face that he shouldn't have.

"You're not funny. Why are you telling me this?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. It's something Amelia said. Oh! You mean why I'm the one telling you about her pregnancy? I think you have all the information you need to go talk to her," Jackson said.

Owen was frozen. He knew he had to talk to Amelia and Teddy. He wasn't sure what to do.

April finished her shower and she covered herself with the towel. She didn't have any clothes in the bathroom except for what she was wearing before. "Please, don't let them be outside," April thought wishing the noise of the door she heard, meant she was alone. When she went outside, she found Owen and Jackson talking.

"You're having a baby. Congrats!" Jackson said not knowing how to make the man leave the room.

"Yeah," Owen said.

April knew exactly what they were talking about.

"It's not screwed up. It's a miracle. I know you know it. You told me that before," April told Owen.

"Yes, it is," Owen said but he still looked ten years older. "Thank you both. I've to talk to Amelia now," Owen said before leaving.

"Can we talk now?" Jackson asked April as soon as Owen closed the door.

"You need to talk to Maggie," April repeated.

"I know that. But I need to talk to you. I just need to talk to my best friend. I need to say something. I need you to hear me. Please?" Jackson asked.

"Fine," April said.

"I don't like who I am turning into and I want it to stop. And the first thing I'm doing to stop it, it's cancelling this wedding," Jackson said leaving April mute.


	8. Ch 8 – Emergency exit

**Ch. 8 – Emergency exit**

"_Why do you stay in prison_

_When the door is so wide open?"_

― _Rumi_

"You should be talking with Maggie about cancelling your wedding. Not with me," April finally said.

"I'm telling my best friend about my problems. I know I have to talk to Maggie. I'm opening up with you. Can't you do the same? What happened with Matthew?"

"Do you have to know?" April asked.

"No but I'd like my best friend sharing her problems with me."

April felt a little guilty, she wanted to tell him but it wasn't the place or time.

"I'm telling you but not now", April said pointing with her eyes at Harriet who was playing on the floor. Jackson understood she didn't want Harriet to hear their conversation. She was right. Somehow hearing that made Jackson feel hopeful.

"Alright, I'll wait for you. All the time you need. I'm going to talk to Maggie. Will you wait for me?" he asked with a smile in his face.

"I'll wait. We'll getting ready for the wedding meanwhile," April said not understanding what was he happy about.

"April, there won't be a wedding," Jackson said.

"I don't want to say this again, but talk to Maggie. Just because you want to cancel the wedding now, it doesn't mean there won't be a wedding. And Jackson, before talking with her, please hear what she has to say first," April said and Jackson couldn't even imagine what she could be talking about.

"Now it's your turn for a bath, ladybug," April said and Jackson left with more questions than answers. Was Owen feeling that way when he left the room earlier?

Jackson went directly to Maggie's room. He stopped at the door, not sure whether to enter or not. While he was standing still, Maggie opened the door.

"Jackson? What are you doing there? Come in!" Maggie said.

"Where you going somewhere?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, as matter of fact, I was going to the reception."

"What for?"

"I wanted to find Dean, or Diego, or April's plus one."

"Oh! Are you still worried about him? He isn't April's plus one. They met on the plane."

"I know. Who tell you that? Did you talk with April? What do you know?"

"I talked with Dean. What should I know?" he asked. After his conversation with Owen, he was afraid of where this conversation could end up.

"You talked with Dean? Where is he? I need to talk with him," Maggie asked.

"What else did you want to know? He told me he was leaving last night," Jackson said.

"Did he?" Maggie asked anxiously. She had both hands beside her back. With her right hand, she was playing with her engagement ring. It was no longer on her finger. She wanted to return it. With her left hand she was playing with her mother's engagement ring, the one her mother left her before dying. She remembered her mother's words. _I want you to fall in love. And it has to be somebody who's worthy. Find a decent man who loves you just a little more than you love him. He needs to think he is lucky to have you and not the other way around._

That man wasn't Jackson. Maybe that's why she didn't use her mother's ring before.

"Is everything ok, Maggie?" Jackson asked.

"Everything is clearer now. I don't know if that's enough to make everything ok. Our wedding is cancelled. I made a mistake and I'm sure this wasn't the kind of mistake my mother wanted me to make. We both made a mistake. We're a mistake. Cancelling this wedding is the right thing. We were never meant to be. I can see that now. Does it make sense to you? It certainly does to me," Maggie said returning the ring to Jackson.

"Yeah. It totally does. Can I ask when did it make sense to you?" Jackson asked as he wasn't understanding what was going on.

"Well, if you must know, it was when Dean kissed me and I kissed him," Maggie said, a little ashamed.

"You and Dean? Wow! He must thought I was an idiot. At least know I understand what he meant when we talked last night. Wait! So Dean Morrison is Dean, your ex-fiancé?" Jackson asked.

"Yes! That's him. I totally knew you'd understand. Your heart isn't broken. You can take care of Harriet alone while April is in Jordan. I knew there was no reason to worry."

"April knew there wasn't going to be a wedding, right?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no. She knew I cancelled the wedding. There's still going to be a wedding though," Maggie said.

"She did say there was a wedding. I don't think I understand. Why there's still a wedding?" Jackson asked.

"I don't get it. Sometimes you behave like Richie Rich and sometimes you're someone who likes leftovers. Can't you see it? Isn't it obvious? There must be a wedding or it'll be such a waste of money! Also, everyone came to a wedding, so we shall give them a wedding," Maggie said.

"And whose wedding would that be? Yours and Dean's?" Jackson asked.

"No! God! No! He isn't even here anymore. You said it yourself. I know I make terrible choices. But how can you think I'll run away from a wedding just to run into another wedding, right after?" Maggie asked and as soon as she did, she understood how he could think that way. "My bad. You've done it once but this is different. You did it for April, because of her faith and her family's and because you've broken Matthew's and Stephanie's heart. No one was left heartbroken here and I've no issues with marriage or faith. I don't need to run into another wedding, or into another relationship. I'd rather shake it up a little and be my own person. Isn't it good enough it won't be our wedding? Cause that's certainly good enough for me," Maggie said.

"I guess that's good enough for me too. Couldn't we just have an unwedding party?" Jackson asked still not getting what was going on.

"You should have been there with us last night. You'd totally get it. Maybe April can convince you that it is a good idea. She did convince us," Maggie said.

He needed to speak with April, but not about a wedding. He was leaving the room, when Maggie stopped him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"I'm going to talk to April," Jackson said.

"You should change your clothes. There's a wedding later. Get ready while I go to get you April," Maggie said.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked.

"Of course! I don't want to be late! And Jackson, you should tell her while you can" Maggie said.

"What?" Jackson asked feeling lost.

"I can't tell Dean, cause he left. But April hasn't left yet. Tell her you love her," Maggie said before leaving him alone to change his clothes. "This is so weird," Jackson thought. At least it did make more sense than marrying Maggie.

…

Maggie knocked on April's room door. April opened the door with Harriet on her arms.

"Wow! You look stunning! I like your dress and your lipstick!" April said.

"You two look stunning too! Jackson is on our room. You need to talk to him. There was no reason to worry. He isn't heartbroken. You can leave him and go to Jordan. And April, I feel the need to tell you, maybe it's because my mother told me to tell someone off and I haven't done it yet, but you're an kind of an expert at misunderstanding Jackson. You said he liked me. You said he had feelings for me. You said you knew what that looked like. You're blind when it comes to him. You know what Jackson liking someone looks like? It's the look on his face when he's looking at you, talking about you or thinking in you. He has feelings for you," Maggie said.

"No, he doesn't. Why would you even…" April said.

"Because I have a feeling that you like him, too, so you know what? You should just tell him. Follow you own advice and tell him. Come here!" Maggie said showing her arms to Harriet, who jumped into her arms. "Let's go play with Sofia, Zola and Ellis, flower girl."

…

April knocked on Jackson's room door and he opened it. For a moment, as he was staring at her, April thought in Maggie's words.

"Are you letting me in?" April asked.

"Yes. Please, come in!" Jackson said as he was holding his necktie.

"Let me help you," April said. There was something so familiar about being that close to him, tying his necktie for him. Jackson wanted to hold her, touch her and kiss her.

"You are gorgeous," Jackson said.

"It's a great dress. I'm the maid of honor after all," April said, purposely ignoring the fact that Jackson was talking about her, and not her dress.

"You are? Hadn't you decided that you wouldn't do anything of that kind again?" Jackson asked her. She had told him that but only because she didn't want to be his maid of honor. How could she be his maid of honor when she used to be his wife?

"You look perfect now. I'm great with ties," April said while taking two steps back. "Do you want to hear what happened with Matthew?" April asked changing the subject.

"I do," Jackson said.

"It's a short story, actually. He was more depressed than I thought, about losing Karin. He needed help. Professional help. Of course, he needed his friends and family too, but I couldn't be there for him. He wasn't just mourning like you and me when we lost Samuel. He was having suicidal thoughts. So you see, when he needed love and help, I decided to choose myself again and I left him. Marriage wasn't made for me. When the worse of 'for better or worse' comes, I always choose myself," April said.

"Don't do that. I've already told you, I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. I wanna hear what is going on with you that you felt the need to choose yourself over him," Jackson said and April sighed.

"Can't you see? There is no good reason to leave someone suicidal alone," April said.

"He is not alone, is he?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't let Ruby alone with him. Karin and Matthew's family are there for them and he's under psychiatric treatment," April said.

"It seems to me, that you got him the help he needed then," Jackson said.

"You're focusing on the good. I was his wife and I left him. You know how that feels like. You shouldn't be picking my side. I'm the bad person here. I'm a narcissist and a jackass. Why are you being nice?" April asked.

"Because I know you and you're not telling me everything. What are you hiding? Why did you feel you needed to choose yourself?" Jackson asked.

"I should've known it! He should've told me. I wouldn't have married him if I knew. The night he told me, I couldn't even close my eyes. All I could think about was I could have died and I wasn't even aware. It scared me. Not because I've barely lived. I've lived my life fully. I was loved. I loved. I have two kids. I didn't want more. But what would you have told Harriet?! What if it happened again? What if this time it wasn't only the two of us?" April said crying with her hands covering her face, like she was ashamed. Her words and tears hit Jackson like a cold bucket of ice water.

"What are you saying April? What did Matthew tell you that night?" Jackson asked taking her hands off her face, cleaning her tears off her face. He was starting to feel angry and like a fool.

"I warned him about a curve ice. He heard me. I knew he did. What I didn't know. What he told me…" April said with a temblor in her voice. "He was suffering and he wanted it to end."

Jackson felt as if the floor moved under his feet. He had to sit. He did know he could have lost her. But this was different. All this time, he had thought that she was safe and happy with Matthew. That it was the best for her.

April saw him looking pale and hopeless. She did feel better now that she had said it out loud. It wasn't a secret anymore. There was nothing else to hide. Was it?

"Jackson, are you ok?" April asked.

"I don't ever want to think about losing you again," Jackson said.

"Is this about Jordan? You don't want me to go?" April asked.

"No. I told you. I'll wait for you. All the time you need. I also told you I've opened up with you. It wasn't entirely true. I need to tell you something," Jackson said.

"You can tell me later. I've to fix my make-up and we have a wedding to attend. I'm the maid of honor, I can't be late," April said while opening the door.

"Why weren't you my maid of honor?" Jackson asked and April sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" April asked. "I couldn't fake it. I love you. I always have. And Maggie thinks you love me too. Do you?"


	9. Ch 9 – Emergency Response Team

**Ch. 9 – Emergency Response Team**

"_If you want to do really important things in life and big things in life, you can't do anything by yourself. And your best teams are your friends and your siblings." _

― _Deepak Chopra _

"April! April! April!"

"What?" April asked.

"Were you even listening?" Amelia asked. They were in Callie and Arizona's room telling them the news.

"She's too busy remembering how she got that hickey," Callie said.

"What hickey? I have no hickey," April said.

"So it's true! You and Jackson are back?" Jo asked.

"Why would you say that?" April asked.

"I felt like I've just woken up from a coma. What happened while I was sleeping?" Arizona asked.

"I'll try to make it short. I met and kissed my ex-fiancé, Dean or Diego. He came with April on the same flight. I love him. He left last night. I proclaimed myself President of the Club we created with April, Amelia and Meredith. I cancelled the wedding with Jackson. I changed the Club's name to the Sorority Club for marketing reasons. And no, I won't tell you the former name. The Club decided to support April's idea of having a wedding. Jo was named member of the club," Maggie said.

"I'm a member?" Jo asked.

"Yes, you are. Amelia is pregnant. It's not April's. Jackson told Owen the news. Amelia told Teddy the news. They decided to support each other and raise the kids as close as they could. Teddy was named member of the Club," Maggie continued.

"I was?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, you were. Meredith had sex with Tom. Jackson loves April. April loves Jackson. There's nothing shocking about that. She'll have to tell the details later or she'll be losing her membership," Maggie said.

"Wait! What? No, you can't do that," April said.

"I can. I'm president. Starting right now, you and Callie are members of the Club. That's pretty much it. Am I forgetting something?" Maggie said.

"You're forgetting something important," Meredith said.

"Yeah. About that, it was your idea April, so you tell them," Maggie said.

"Well, we all have roles assigned in this wedding. Sofia, Zola, Ellis and Harriet are the flower girls. Miranda will officiate the wedding. Teddy, Amelia, Meredith, Maggie, Jo and I are the bridesmaids. Callie and you, well, it sounded a lot better in my mind after 5 shots of tequila," April said.

"Let me do it. I don't think I'll ever have the chance to say this again," Amelia said, "Surprise! It's your wedding!"

Callie started laughing while Arizona was mute.

"I don't get it," Arizona finally said.

"I tried to tell them surprise weddings aren't a thing. They didn't listen," Amelia said.

"Did you all eat some cookies and didn't share?" Arizona asked.

"If you mean weed cookies, we didn't eat. If you mean Jackson, April ate and didn't share," Meredith said.

"You were right. Not you, Meredith. Arizona, you were right. You should be able to focus on your happiness. That's what this is about. You and Callie and Sofia celebrating with friends," April said.

"Does Sofia know your plan?" Callie asked.

"No, of course not. She's with Catherine and… Oh my God. I didn't tell Catherine. Did Jackson tell her? My dad surely doesn't know. Did someone tell Richard? I knew I was forgetting something," Maggie said panicking.

"If Jackson is daydreaming as April, he probably hasn't told anyone," Meredith said.

"I'll return in time for the wedding," Maggie said.

"What wedding?" Callie asked but Maggie had already left.

Maggie ran through the hallways and went to the wedding spot. Inside the canopy, she found Catherine and Richard playing with the girls.

"Maggie? What are you doing here, darling?" Catherine asked and Maggie made signs with her hands telling them to come closer.

"I'm informing you there has been a change in plans. It took us time, but we finally realized we were never in love. What I'm saying is Jackson and I are not getting married, which is good cause you're already married. So no hard feelings, we'll still share family dinners and there's still going to be a wedding. You're invited even if I'm not the bride and Jackson isn't the groom. Don't go anywhere. I need to tell the news to my dad. See you at the party," Maggie said shocking them.

She thought in her mother's advice. _Stop always saying what everyone wants to hear._ What she didn't know was that Catherine and Richard felt kind of relieved.

Maggie ran through the hallways again and she knocked at her dad's room.

"Maggie! What are you doing here? Are you having cold feet?" Bill asked.

"We cancelled our wedding. It's ok. We're still celebrating. So, I expect to see you there," Maggie said.

"So, you're fine?" Bill asked.

"I'm better than ever," Maggie said.

"I'm happy for you, then. You knew it deep down, right? That he wasn't the one. That's why you didn't use your mother's engagement ring," Bill said.

"I believed so," Maggie said and when she checked her dress pocket, there wasn't any ring there. "I need to go, now. See you at the wedding!" Maggie said, rushing to her room. Where had she left the ring?

Back at Arizona and Callie's room, April was trying to convince them that it was actually a good idea.

"Miranda should be here. She convinced you last time," April said. "The something borrowed will obviously be the ceremony and party."

"The something new will be the rings that Alex bought for you," Jo said giving Callie the box.

"Let's not forget the dresses," Meredith said showing them the boxes.

"Are you all crazy?" Callie asked.

"It's only a celebration. You can make it legal once we're back. Sofia'll be so happy!" Teddy said.

"Change of plans! Sofia should be the one walking you two down the aisle. That's the best way to make us feel Mark's presence and I'll take nice photos!" April said.

"I hate to admit it but it's not that crazy. We can try this again. I love you Arizona. Will you be my wife?" Callie said.

"Yes!" Arizona yelled and everyone else started yelling too.

"Yes!"

"We should dance it out!" Meredith said and the party started.

"When did you started dancing out the good things?" Teddy asked.

"When I was pregnant," April said.

"What happened with Jackson?" Arizona asked April while they were dancing.

"Do you remember when he was all about divorce and I was all about avoiding him? I told him I loved him. I asked him if he felt the same way. Then I said 'Never mind. I'm running late. See you at the wedding.' I closed the door at his face and came here," April said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I may not remember everything about last night, but I thought it was pretty clear that my life is a mess so I decided to avoid the pain," April said.

"What pain?" Callie asked.

"The pain of being rejected. I know. It's not like before. It's not like I'd lose something. I've already lost him. Nothing would change if he says no. But this is a celebration and I don't want to have a long face in my best friend's wedding," April said.

"I don't get it. We're talking about Jackson. Why would he say no?" Callie asked.

"I don't get it either. You're April Kepner. He's Jackson Avery. You two love each other. It's crystal clear." Jo said.

"Why are you all being this way? You came here to Jackson's wedding, remember? And it wasn't my wedding. Why would it be clear to anyone here that he loves me?" April asked.

"To be honest," Callie said, "I was expecting you to stand up at his wedding and end all this shit."

April started laughing.

"That's absurd. I ran away before he could answer and you were expecting me to stand up? Also, you came to this wedding expecting it to fail? What kind of friend are you?" April said.

"She wasn't the only one," Jo said.

"That's horrible, people. Why wouldn't you say it if you thought it was a mistake?" April asked.

"We're telling you it was a mistake not to let him answer and it hasn't changed anything. You're still losing your time here," Meredith said.

"Let's stop talking about me. There's a wedding to celebrate and the brides aren't ready," April said.

…

When Maggie arrived to her room, she did quite not recognize it.

"Jackson, are you ok? Were we robbed?" Maggie asked looking at the mess that was in front of her.

"No, it was me," Jackson said.

"You look terrible. Why the long face? We stopped this before it was too late. You should be happy. Didn't April tell you?" Maggie asked.

"She told me everything," Jackson said.

"I don't get it. What's the problem then?"

"What if we're all so broken than it can be fixed?" Jackson asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've hurt her so much. And no matter how much she loves me or how much I love her, that won't change. The scars are there. The damage is done," Jackson said.

"Are you a moron? The scars are there because you survived the damage. We're surgeons. We help people survive their damages and once that's done, we don't tell them 'I'm sorry you survived. You're still damaged. Your life is not worth living anymore.' Because that's bullshit. Everyone has the right to be happy, especially those who knows what it feels like to be broken. It's scary to feel happy, because we know nothing lasts. But if we don't even try, that would mean losing the battle before even fighting. It shouldn't be that way. If nothing lasts, we should enjoy the most out of our lives," Maggie said.

"I'm a moron. I'm scared we might hurt each other again. We should think about Harriet," Jackson said.

"How I put up with you all this time? Listen, you moron! You should consider what example you're setting for your daughter. Do you want her to be the person that is scared and chooses silence? Do you want her to be the person that despite feeling scared stands up and uses her voice?" Maggie asked.

"I need to talk to April," Jackson said standing up.

"Yes! You need to talk to April. First, you need to help me find my mother's ring in this mess. I lost it. The last time I saw it, it was here," Maggie said.

As soon as Maggie said that, Jackson put his hands in his pockets and he took from the right one a ring, showing it to Maggie.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Maggie asked. That ring wasn't her mother's. It was Maggie's engagement ring.

"I don't know how to say this," Jackson said.

"You don't know how to say what?" Maggie asked worriedly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the club had helped the brides get their hair and make-up done. Callie and Arizona were dressed up and apparently, they were ready to go to their wedding.

"Didn't you forget something?" Arizona asked.

"The something blue!" April said.

"No, not that. But that too," Arizona said.

"The buckets?" Jo asked.

"Not that," Arizona said.

"The shoes," Teddy said.

"Give me a second," April said going to Sofia's room. She came back with a pair of cute blue hairpins. She placed them on Callie and Arizona's hair.

"Who needs shoes in the beach?" April asked taking off her shoes. The rest of the group did the same and they went to the wedding spot after. They waited in a canopy with sidewall for the guests to arrive. Sofia was over the moon when she realized what was going on. Alex was there, helping people get to their seats. When April wasn't playing with Harriet, she was checking to see if Jackson was there. Miranda was already in place. No one had to tell her to take off her shoes.

It was already time to start the ceremony and Maggie wasn't there yet. April went outside to check again. Jackson wasn't there. Catherine, Richard, even Bill were siting between the guests. Where were they?

Alex approached and asked her "What are we waiting for?"

"I was waiting for the couple that used to own this wedding. But I guess we can continue without them. Or would it be rude?" April asked.

"They, among all people, should know the schedule. We should start, just in case they have any regrets and want their wedding back. I've already got rid of the wedding cake topper," Alex said.

"I'll tell the brides and bridesmaids then," April said. Could they really be together once again? She didn't want to think about it.

April told them to get ready. The music started playing and the bridesmaids started their walk along the aisle, one by one. April was still worried about Jackson and Maggie so she was outside of the canopy waiting for her turn. Instead of locking towards the aisle, she was looking back so she saw him getting near. He stopped right in front of the canopy, where she was standing. She saw he was holding a ring.

"Don't do this! Please, don't ruin this wedding," April told the man in front of her.


	10. Ch 10 – Parachuting

**Ch. 10 – Parachuting**

"_Among all things there is one_

_of which there are no regrets_

_from nobody on Earth. That thing_

_is to have been brave._

_The courage is always better._

_The hope is never vain." _

― _Jorge Luis Borges _

"I'm sorry, April. I've to do this," he said.

"What are you planning to do with that ring? Wait! Don't! You don't have to do this. She isn't here. Maggie isn't the bride," April said and Dean was wondering if he should trust her.

"I promise. You can wait for her here. But don't mess with this wedding or no one will invite me to one ever again," April said as she started walking down the aisle.

After April, it was the turn of the flower girls. The late bridesmaid arrived, just before they started walking. She was running shoeless on the sand. When she noticed Dean was there, she went directly into his arms and kissed him. Dean wasn't expecting that response from her. He wasn't expecting a response from her when he didn't have the time to ask her anything. April was already in her place, taking photos of them. Zola was looking at her aunt with big eyes. Who was that man she was kissing?

Dean took the chance and placed the ring he had on her hand. Maggie stopped kissing him to look at her hand.

"How…?" She said wondering how Dean got her mother's engagement ring.

"You'll have to tell me later. Don't go anywhere," Maggie said before walking down the aisle.

Jackson arrived as she started walking.

"So you were going to follow my advice?" Jackson asked Dean.

"I thought it wasn't your advice. So you decided to follow his advice again?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to make him proud again," Jackson said smiling.

"That's great! Do you think I can call you brother-in-law or is it too soon?" Dean asked and Jackson laughed.

"I guess that's up to Maggie. Welcome to the family, Dean. Let's go to take a seat," Jackson said.

"I'm not invited," Dean said.

"As far as I know, you're April's plus one," Jackson said. The flower girls had started walking the aisle. Ellis went first and then Zola, holding hands with Harriet. Catherine took her granddaughter in her arms once she reached her spot.

Once Jackson and Dean were in place, Callie, Sofia and Arizona came out from the canopy. It was the cutest image ever. A perfect portrait of happiness.

Miranda was the perfect choice to officiate the wedding. She wasn't as nervous this time. The ceremony was short and beautiful. Maggie and Dean exchanged glances more than once, especially when Miranda talked about forgiving and second chances. Jackson and April did the same. April was kind of anxious about having to talk to him later. "This is about Arizona's happiness," she repeated to herself, trying to focus on her best friend.

When the ceremony was over, Callie and Arizona kissed. After their kiss, Arizona noticed something in the sky.

"What's that?" Arizona asked pointing at the sky.

"It seems like an airplane banner," Callie said.

"Did you do this?" Arizona asked April.

"I didn't. I don't know who did it," April said.

"What does it say?" Meredith asked looking at the sky.

"It says 'I love you too,'" Jackson said standing up and walking towards April.

"You're ruining this wedding," April said, looking at the message on the banner.

"That's not true. I'm just answering your question," Jackson said.

"We don't mind," Arizona said, "Everyone should celebrate love with us."

"You have our blessing," Callie said jokingly.

"You can kiss her now," Miranda said.

"You heard her," April said putting her arms around Jackson's neck. He picked her up and kissed her. Jackson could swear he heard his mother said "Finally."

Everyone went to the party after. Maggie introduced Dean to Catherine and Richard. Bill was glad to see him again.

"So you're using your mother's ring now?" Bill asked Maggie.

"Yes. About that, where did you get it?" Maggie asked Dean.

"When the flight got delayed, I decided I didn't want to leave without telling you how I feel. I returned to the hotel and as I was walking outside, something hit my head. I looked down to see what it was and there was the ring. I recognized it. When I looked up to see where it came from, I didn't see anything. I tried to find you before the wedding, but I couldn't, so I was decided to stop you before it was too late," Dean said.

"Luckily, I stopped myself before it was too late. Jackson saw the ring in our room and confused it with ours. I thought I would kill him when he told me he threw it out the window. We were trying to find it outside the hotel, but we gave up trying to be on time for Arizona and Callie's wedding," Maggie said.

"Luckily, I found it. Or it found me," Dean said.

"So that means you're engaged now?" Richard asked.

"It means we love each other and we're willing to try again, this engagement thing," Maggie said.

Jackson stayed with April and Harriet on the beach. They were sitting on the sand, talking about their feelings, about what's coming next, while looking at the sunset.

"So once you return from Jordan, can I take you on a date?" Jackson asked.

"Are you serious?" April asked.

"Yes. I want us to do it right this time," Jackson said.

"What's right supposed to mean? Does it means no s-e-x?" April asked while Harriet was playing with the sand.

"If that's what you want. Is that what you want?" Jackson asked.

"I just wanted to know how to do it right this time. It seemed like you had a clue or something," April said.

"I don't know how to do it right," Jackson said.

"But you had an idea on your mind. We should try dating this time. That's what you thought, right?" April asked.

"Yes. I think it can be fun," Jackson said.

"Take me on a date then. I'll follow you anywhere," April said smiling.

"Talking about that, you don't want me to go with you, right?" Jackson asked.

"No, of course not. I mean last time I'd have liked that very much. Now I need you to take care of her. Are you staying in Seattle or traveling to Europe?" April asked.

"I cancelled my flight. I can use it later. We can travel together as a family," Jackson said.

"Family vacations. I like it. Where are you taking me for our first date?" April asked.

"Parachuting," Jackson said.

"Seriously?" April asked.

"Looking at your smile, I can't say I was joking now," Jackson said.

"No, you can't and I can't wait for our first date!" April said kissing Jackson.

"It was nice while it lasted. I should take you to the airport, or you're gonna lose your flight," Jackson said.

"Just one more minute," April said placing her head on Jackson's shoulder while looking at Harriet.

…

"This is too familiar," April said. She was on the airport, facing Jackson, ready to board her flight. Jackson kissed her on her forehead.

"Last time, they weren't here," Jackson said looking at Catherine who was with Harriet.

"I don't want to say goodbye," April said.

"See you later," Jackson said and April jumped into his arms, placing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I know we didn't even go on a first date, but next time I see you I won't settle for a kiss," April said kissing his neck. She was loosening her grip but Jackson wouldn't let her go.

"How am I supposed to let you leave now?" Jackson asked.

"You don't have a choice. Your mother and daughter are looking. Also, if we wait…" April said.

"It will be amazing. I know. This is too familiar," Jackson said letting her go.

"See you soon," she said and then she went to kiss Harriet again.

"Be good for daddy and grandma, okay? Love you, nugget," April said.

"Say bye-bye to mommy," Catherine said.

"Bye-bye!" Harriet said waving her hand.

April boarded her plane with a weight on her chest and tears on her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to leave them. In fact, everything was better than she expected. The last time she boarded a plane, she believed she was gonna leave them while they were on a honeymoon with Maggie. That wasn't the case now. She should be happier, right?

She fall asleep during the flight and she waked when the plane was landing. She was once again in the airport where she met Dean and his grandma. When she found the gate for the next flight, she sat on one of the empty seats. She texted Jackson, letting him know she had arrived. He didn't answer.

After one of the longest hours of her life, someone sat next to her.

"So, are you travelling for business or pleasure?" the person asked and April recognized that voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. At least the next hour shouldn't be as boring.


	11. Ch 11 – Arrivals and departures

**Ch. 11 – Arrivals and departures**

_"Nothing is permanent about our behavior patterns except our belief that they are so." _

― _Moshe Feldenkrais_

"We bought a ticket as soon as you left," Jackson said.

"So…Where is Harriet?" April asked.

"She is with mom, at her home. I wanted some time alone with you," Jackson said.

"We had some time alone before," April said.

"Not after I told you I love you," Jackson said.

"Seriously? You spent a lot of money for nothing then. We're not that alone here. This is an airport," April whispered at Jackson's ear.

"I don't know what you were imagining. I came here to talk," Jackson said.

"When did you become this boring?" April asked making him a face.

"What were you thinking about?" Jackson asked and April moved from her seat to his lap.

"I told you the next time I saw you I wouldn't settle for a kiss, and you came all the way here," April said biting her lip.

"To talk," Jackson said.

"I'm listening," April said rolling her eyes and getting comfortable against his body.

"I told you I love you but I didn't tell you I'm sorry," Jackson said.

"Ok. I forgive you for whatever is hunting you," April said.

"You don't want to know what I'm sorry for?" Jackson asked.

"No, I don't. But I can sense you are gonna tell me anyways," April said.

"How do you know you'll forgive me?" Jackson asked.

"Because I don't want neither of us to keep paying for our mistakes. I believe whatever you're sorry about, you've paid more than enough for it. Wouldn't you agree?" April asked him.

"I don't want to keep paying. If you've asked me that a week ago, I'd have certainly answered you that I've paid enough. But now, I'm in front of you. We're together and I don't want to pay any mistake with us. So, I'll tell you what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry about being so stubborn that I wouldn't admit my feelings sooner. I'm sorry about letting you believe I wanted a divorce. I'm sorry about letting you think it was casual sex after Montana. I'm sorry I let you leave. I'm sorry I believed love wasn't enough. I'm sorry I believed we're not worth the fight. I'm sorry I've loved you all this time but I wasn't' brave enough to face my feelings," Jackson said expecting April's answer.

"That's it?" April asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't that enough?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. Enough for what?" April asked.

"I don't know. For you to regret forgiving me and giving me a second chance?" Jackson said.

"Look, Jackson. If you want to leave, you're free to do it. I've already told you what I want. I've made mistakes before, so feel free not to give me a second chance. I've heard you. You've always loved me. Well, I've some news to share. What do you think I've been doing all this time? I've always loved you. At least you admitted your feelings before marrying someone else. While I was in love with you, I almost married Matthew once and not even learning something from it, I married him later. How can I be good enough for you?" April asked.

"We were talking about me. I'm the unworthy," Jackson said.

"I choose you. I want you. I love you. I won't leave you. Are you gonna leave me?" April asked.

"No, of course not," Jackson said.

"Good! We've a past together. We can't change that but we can learn from it and stop making the same mistakes. Can you leave the guilt behind and never bring it up again?"

"I can," Jackson said not so sure.

"I'm travelling for business," April said.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"You asked me if I was travelling for pleasure or business. I'm answering you. My name is April. I'm a trauma surgeon. I'm travelling to Jordan. What about you?" April asked leaving Jackson astonished.

"I'm not travelling. I bought a ticket to Canada, but I'm not boarding the plane. I'm Jackson. Nice to meet you," Jackson said.

"Nice to meet you. That sounds like a lot of trouble," April said.

"What sounds like a lot of trouble?"

"Buying a ticket, being here but not boarding the plane. Why did you do that?" April asked.

"For love," Jackson said.

"How so?" April asked.

"I met someone on the airport and I'd rather spend my time with her," Jackson said.

"That's great cause I was bored until you came. Now we can have some fun. Do you know what airports and hotels have in common?" April asked.

"People who come and go?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, that's a possible answer. I was thinking in something else," April said standing up.

"What were you thinking?" Jackson asked her.

"I was thinking I need to go to the restroom," April said as she started walking and Jackson finally started following her. He took her by the hand.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm taking advantage of you. Remember?"

"Oh! I think I do. I remember I kissed you," Jackson said.

"And I kissed you back," April said, going inside the men's restroom with Jackson.

…

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since April left," Maggie said. She was in the cafeteria having lunch with Meredith, Amelia and Teddy.

"I can't believe Meredith is still doing Tom," Amelia said.

"I can't believe Owen is doing fine just being alone," Meredith said.

"No one can believe it," Teddy said and they laughed.

"Here comes Jackson," Maggie said. "Remember not to spill anything."

"How are you doing Avery?" Meredith asked.

"I couldn't communicate with April," Jackson said as he sat next to them.

"Didn't she call you last night?" Amelia asked.

"I meant today. She called last night. I recorded her singing again. Do you want to hear it?" Jackson asked and everyone stood up, picking some excuse to leave him alone. He had showed them a lot of videos of April singing _Faith_ for Harriet. I was always the same song and after the first week, everyone except Jackson, was tired of hearing it.

"Thank God April is returning today," Maggie said once they were away from Jackson. April had a surprise prepared for him, so they knew that she was coming for his birthday, while he didn't. Everyone was pretending they've forgotten today was his birthday. Even Catherine knew and she was playing him.

After lunch, Jackson went to the nursery to play with Harriet. She was the only one who treated him well on his birthday. There was only one person he wanted to remember what day it was. That was April. He wanted her to call him. He was checking his phone more often than usual. The good news was that he only had to wait one more week to see her in person and to take her to their first date.

Harriet kissed Jackson goodbye and went back to play with her friends, leaving him alone and feeling kind of sad, although he wouldn't admit it. It was ok. People could forget about his birthday.

After everyone left him alone, Jackson decided to go to the chapel. Whenever he was there, he didn't feel alone. It wasn't only because of his faith, it was because he shared that with April now. As he had done the previous days, he prayed for April to be safe.

He had learned to enjoy the peace he felt whenever he was at the chapel. So, as usual, he lost track of time and when he left the chapel, the peace was over. Everyone was in a hurry, and he knew something big had happened.

"Why are you there so still? Don't you have anywhere to be? The ambulances are on their way," Owen said and Jackson started running along with him.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Didn't you hear? There was a plane crash at the airport".


	12. Ch 12 – In case of accidents

**Ch. 12 – In case of accidents**

"_We bring a deeper commitment to our happiness when we fully understand, that our time left is limited and we really need to make it count."_

―_Dr. Elisabeth Kübler-Ross _

April was on her way back home. Things were about to change forever. She was returning earlier than planned. She missed her family and her friends. It wasn't that she didn't like her time in Jordan. As always, it made her feel she was fulfilling a purpose in her life. She was needed there. She was helping those who needed her. She was doing her job, the one she was trained to do for so many years. On the other hand, now she was arriving to Seattle where she didn't have a job. The good news were that she was going to be able to kiss and hug Harriet. It was incredible how much she had changed in this three weeks. It felt like a lifetime. She couldn't wait to see Jackson's face once she arrived at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. Also, she had the best birthday gift coming on the way. Best birthday ever. But right now he must be feeling kind of lonely, having the most important persons in his life, forget about his birthday.

When April heard they were to start the landing, she took her phone to tell the girls back at the hospital that she was finally home. They were her partners in crime in this surprise she was planning. But before she could send the message, she heard a big explosion.

…

Most of the surgeons were paged and waiting for the ambulances.

"What do we know? Which plane crashed?" Teddy asked.

"All I heard in the news was that it was one that was arriving," Meredith said.

"Does anyone have news from April?" Amelia asked the rest of the group.

"No, I sent her a message in the group chat, but she didn't answer," Maggie said.

"Did you said April?" Miranda asked.

"She was surprising Jackson for his birthday. That's why we planned the surprise party. She was arriving earlier today. We don't have any news yet," Meredith explained.

"What about Jackson? Does he know?" Miranda asked.

"What about me?" Jackson asked as he arrived with Owen.

"The first ambulance is here," Miranda said.

The only one that wasn't anxious about who could the patient be, was Jackson. As soon as the paramedic started giving the report on the status of the patient, they relaxed. It was a 47-years old male.

Jackson and Meredith took that patient for surgery. It was going to be a long day Nothing was ever going to be the same. As they went inside, they could hear more ambulances on their way.

As soon as they did the first cut, Meredith's phone started ringing.

"Do you want to answer?" one of the nurses asked.

"Definitely not. We're here to save a life," Meredith said. She wanted to know what the call was about but she knew they needed to focus on the life that was on their hands now.

"It seems like it was a big accident," Jackson said, "I heard a lot of ambulances on their way". Jackson said and Meredith kept doing her job without saying a word.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said, "I didn't realize this hit too close to home. We don't have to talk about planes crashing. Let's change the subject. Today is my birthday. I was at least expecting April to remember it. Do you think she forgot it?"

"That doesn't sound as April," Meredith said starting to feel guilty. She didn't even dare to tell him happy birthday.

The surgery was a success. Meredith left to tell the family, while Jackson was closing. The true was she wanted to have something to tell Jackson now that he was not having someone else's life in his hands.

While Jackson was leaving, he stopped in front of another O.R. to check his phone. Could it be that his mother forgot his birthday too?

"She is not there anymore," Bokhee said.

"She?" Jackson asked.

"Dr. Kepner. She was in OR 4."

"What? What did you just say?" Jackson asked.

"I said Dr. Kepner was in OR 4."

"You're confused. That can't be. She's abroad," Jackson said.

"I worked with her for years. I know what I'm saying. I'm not confused," Bukhee said and then she walked away. Jackson was confused. It couldn't be true. If it was true, he should have known it, right? Someone would have told him. Bukhee was confused. That was the only explanation possible.

Despite knowing April wasn't there, Jackson went inside OR 4. Janitors where cleaning the place. It was literally a bloody mess. It wasn't that Jackson hadn't seen such a thing before, but he was shocked. Questions started to pop up in his mind. Questions about what Bokhee saw. He shouldn't have let her go. He needed answers. But did he want to know? What if… What if…? He couldn't breathe in there, so he left the place.

"Dr. Avery, Dr. Bailey sent me to find you. She's waiting for you in the conference room," Levi said. Jackson had goosebumps all over his body.

"Why?" Jackson asked looking scared as hell.

"She didn't tell me why. She's the Chief. I'm just following orders."

"What do you know about Dr. Kepner?" Jackson asked.

"Dr. Kepner?" Levi asked and Jackson could see that he was nervous. "She doesn't work here anymore."

"Damn!" Jackson thought. It couldn't be this again. How could he always be the last one to know? He started running. This couldn't be happening again. A nightmare. It couldn't be another explanation. He started praying and begging to God. As he was running, his prayer became a demand. God couldn't be doing this to him. Why would God bring them back together, make them feel like they were meant to be together, and then just pull them apart? He couldn't do that.

His demand became a prayer once again. He remembered the last time he prayed to God not to take April away. God heard his prayer but he had wasted the time he was granted. Was this supposed to be a lesson? He didn't want to keep paying for his mistakes. April was right.

When he reached the conference room, Owen was waiting outside.

"You can't go inside," Owen said.

"What? Can someone tell me what the hell is happening? Miranda called me. Is it about April? I need to know, Owen. Please tell me," Jackson begged with tears in his eyes.

Jackson heard someone shouting his name. It didn't make sense. He turned around and she was there with Harriet in her arms. It was like a dream. A miracle. She was walking towards him and he ran to hug them.

"You're fine," Jackson said. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know. I didn't know you were worried. I'm so sorry. I couldn't have guessed there would be a plane crash," April said.

"It's ok. You're fine. Everything is fine," Jackson said kissing her and Harriet's forehead.

"When did you become worried?" April asked.

"Bukhee told me you were in OR 4," Jackson said.

"Miranda gave me my privileges back. I was operating one of the plane crash's patients. I finished the surgery before you finished yours, so I went to get my ladybug. I've missed her so much," April said while kissing Harriet.

"So you weren't on that plane?" Jackson asked.

"No. It was another plane," April said.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would have gone to pick you up," Jackson said.

"I was planning to surprise you. Happy birthday!" April said with a big smile while handing Harriet into his arms.

"Don't ever surprise me again. Ok?" Jackson said.

"I promise. So, gift number one!" April said as she gave Harriet a little box. Harriet opened it and there were two rings there. "Those are engagement rings. I know it's not conventional but I couldn't just buy myself a ring for your birthday. So there's one for me and one for you. That is if you want to be my fiancé. We don't have to marry yet. There's no hurry. We can still go on many dates. Do you want to be my fiancé?"

"I still want the whole damn thing," Jackson said.

"Great!" April said while putting the ring on Jackson's finger and doing the same with hers. "Talking about the whole damn thing, here's the next gift. I know I said no more surprises. This will be the last one. Surprise!" April said while showing Jackson a pregnancy test. She had surprised him big time.

"Are we?" Jackson asked.

"Aha."

"So the airport's restroom?"

"Yeah," April said.

"I love you," Jackson said while touching April's belly.

"I love you too. I know you don't want more surprises so you need to enter the conference room and pretend you're surprised when everyone wishes you a happy birthday. That's it. That's the last one," April said.

"Can't we just go home?" Jackson asked while kissing April's neck.

"Everyone is there. Including your mother. It was hard convincing her to pretend she forgot your birthday. I owe them," April said.

"Ok. We should celebrate," Jackson said while walking to the conference room.

"Let's not say anything about my pregnancy yet. It's too soon," April said.

When Jackson entered the room, everyone shouted "Happy birthday!"

There was a lot of food and a birthday cake. Everyone had helped April to get this done while she was returning to Seattle.

"Say something," Maggie told Jackson.

"We are celebrating a baby!" Jackson said and April rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Maggie said while hugging April. "My mom was right. You're never gonna look back and say, 'I wish I'd been more uptight."

"Congratulations honey!" Catherine said. "I remember when I gave you that advice. Remember?"

"What advice?" Jackson asked.

"She told me I was too uptight and that I needed to get l-a-i-d," April said.

"That was a long time ago," Catherine said.

"Are we dancing it out?" Teddy asked.

"There's a baby boom is this hospital," Miranda said and Dean looked at Maggie with fear in his eyes. He was there to celebrate Jackson's birthday.

"Don't worry! I'm just late," Maggie said.

…

After the party was over, Jackson drove April and Harriet to their home.

"Thank you," April said kissing him goodbye and trying to close the door.

"Aren't you letting me in?" Jackson asked.

"We haven't even gone on our first date and you want to come in?" April asked.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not! It's your birthday and I need to get l-a-i-d," April said letting him in while kissing him. "Hmm! I forgot! I know I said no more surprises but Miranda offered my job back and I accepted it."

"That's great news," Jackson said.

"I know," April said.

"We can continue our track record in the hospital," Jackson said making April laugh.

It was time they started enjoying their life together. They were having another chance at love and Jackson wasn't gonna waste it. He prayed for it after all.

The end.


End file.
